The Other Black Child
by MaeraRhiannon
Summary: Maera Black was "that other Black child". The youngest of the three and the unwanted daughter who disgraced her family by following her brother into Gryffindor now has a part to play. OC X SS
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first fanfictions, please cut me some slack. I've never really been much of a writer and I'm hoping to improve.

That last statement makes it rather obvious that I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Maera Black was not necessarily someone to be considered normal. Her neighbors decided that instead of being bothered by how different she was they would ignore it. For some it was harder to ignore the owls that seemed to come and go from her home at all hours of the day, her shared looks and last name with the mass murderer Sirius Black, and her rather sudden disappearance. When she hadn't been seen for a week they did as any good neighbor would do and called the authorities. Her immediate neighbors told them all they knew of the woman, she was nice to the neighborhood children, took good care of her home, and wore a ring on her left ring finger but they had never seen a husband.

Had Maera known the actions of her neighbors on her behalf she would have been touched and felt extremely guilty for worrying them and wasting the authorities' time, but she would never know of their actions. The woman wasn't currently in any sort of mortal peril, not to say that the turn of events wasn't rather unfortunate. Few would be happy to be stuck indefinitely in their animagus form, sitting outside a shop in Diagon Alley in the pouring rain.

To say that she was miserable would be a vast understatement. Maera was far past miserable at this point. She loved being in her animagus form but being stuck this way was something entirely new to her, many would guess that this would be considered the worst day of her life but they would be wrong. A past Halloween, the day her brother had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, the day Sirius had played that stupid, stupid prank on Severus, the day her mother had broken her nose after she was sorted into Gryffindor with Sirius, the day she refused the take the dark mark, was blasted off the family tree, disowned, and if not for Regulus nearly killed by her mother were all worse. Far worse than being hit with a curse by two fighting kids and stuck in her animagus form with no way to contact anyone. The dog shook her head, no use dwelling on the past. At least it was Monday, the day that her fiancée came to pick up potions ingredients from the apothecary. She stood, shaking the water from her fur as the rain began to let up.

Watching the comings and goings of the alley with little interest, the dwindling rain allowed the alley to suddenly fill with shopping parents and children preparing for the upcoming school year. Distracted by a child throwing a tantrum over a new broomstick she was brought back with a loud yelp as foot landed on her front left paw, without thinking she snapped at what was causing the distress with a snarl. Feeling her canines meet flesh she froze realizing what she had just done as a cane hit her sharply across the face. With another yelp she cowered backwards, pushing against the brick wall of the building she had been sitting in front of. Meeting the man's eyes she recognized him to be Lucius Malfoy and as he pulled his wand and pointed it at her she couldn't help the first thought that filtered through her mind. _Well shite, today really isn't my day_. Figuring that if she was going to die she might as well do the thing properly, Maera stood with a loud snarl. She may be a dog and unable to defend herself with her wand but if she could at least give pretty boy a few scars before he did her in she'd die happy.

As the man took a breathe to speak the spell, her attention was caught by a tall figure exiting from an apparition point and was only able to bark loudly before being hit with what she recognized to be some sort of cutting curse, _not nearly as good as Severus's_.

Severus Snape was having a normal day, as normal as the potions master ever had anyway. He spent his morning working on potions for the school's infirmary, visited Albus and refused any lemon drops, worked on his lesson plans for the upcoming school year, and planned on meeting his fiancée for lunch in Diagon Alley before picking up an order that had come in at the apothecary. After apparating into the alley from Hogsmeade his entire day went from normal to awful. The sound of a dog barking was not something entirely un-normal but after a glance in the direction of the sound the scene attracted his full attention. Lucius Malfoy was known for having a terrible temper but it wasn't often he lost it in such a public place and caused such a scene. It also wasn't often that one saw someone hitting a dog with a cutting curse in the middle of such a public place. Although if blood and his ripped trouser leg was any indication there was a reason for his anger. Preparing to go back to his original plan, the sight of the dog slipping to the ground and the silver eyes that met his own gave him pause. Eyes widening in sudden recognition, Severus raised his own wand as Lucius prepared to hit the dog with another curse, moving forward quickly with a shout of, "Protego!"

The blonde turned, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "Severus? Perhaps you could explain this?"

The black haired man dropped slowly to his knees, lifting the 'animals' head to look into its slightly dim silver eyes and thinking quickly. "Lucius, it would seem you have met my familiar." He said, looking up at the man, "I'm afraid that she has a few things to learn about appropriate behavior, I apologize."

Lucius regarded him coldly for a moment, "Believe me when I say this Severus, if you were anyone else I would have this animal confiscated and destroyed. I trust that nothing like this will be happening after term begins?"

"Of course," he answered, lifting the dog gently in his arms as he stood. "If you'll excuse me, I'd best return to the school."

He was regarded coolly for another moment before the blonde nodded, casting a quick healing spell on himself and repairing his pant leg. Nodding his good bye he continued on his way down the alley.

Glancing down at the dog in his arms he sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" Knowing better than to apperate with the heavily wounded animagus, he moved quickly to the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring the innkeeper he arranged Maera carefully in his arms, threw some floo powder on the fire and clutching her close disappeared with a clear cry of, "The Hogs Head!" Landing gracefully in said location, he gave the bartender a friendly (for Snape) nod as he exited and began the walk to Hogwarts. Glancing down to the dog in his arms, he paled at the sight of a lot more blood than he first remembered and without a second thought began to run. To this day he can remember nothing of this other than bursting through the doors of the hospital wing calling for Poppy.

Maera remembered nothing of this mad dash; if she did she would delight in teasing Severus with it. She could remember years later only flashes of color, gentle hands, and both raised and soft voices. Severus never told her just how close he had come to losing her. When she finally woke up she was unsurprised to find Albus Dumbledore standing next to her bed, speaking quietly with Severus. Lifting up her (still dog) head and staring up the two until the looked at her she listened intently to the conversation.

"Severus I am afraid there is nothing I can do at the moment. She will be stuck this way at least until she is entirely healed. The Ministry would turn her back only to put her in prison, I highly doubt that is something she would enjoy."

"Headmaster, surely there is something! A spell, a potion, anything! You know how she can be and I hate to think of what will happen if she is stuck this way and bite a student. Self-preservation is hardly her strong suit if biting Lucius is any indication!"

The headmaster seemed highly amused by this; his eyes twinkled brightly as they turned to her, "Really? Mr. Malfoy?"

Maera tried to look slightly repentant, really she did but her own eyes must have given her away as Albus chuckled. "My dear you do seem to have a talent for causing trouble. Whatever shall we do with you?"

To this she raised an eyebrow; did he expect her to answer? Turning her head to look a Severus, who looked less than amused, she waited for him to answer. After a moment he sighed, "She will have to stay here, where I can keep an eye on her. I told Lucius that she is my familiar and I suppose that is what we will have to stick with."

Albus nodded, "Yes that does seem our best option. Now," His eyes turned to Maera, who stared back, "I trust that you will behave and not bite any of the students?" She nodded, that was agreeable. She could do anything but bite... the students; smirking inwardly she continued to listen. "I will also ask that you help to patrol the halls at night, keep students away from the third floor corridor, and of course from the still forbidden, forbidden forest." Here he gave her a meaningful look. "You will also be interested to know that you will be granted entrance into each of the common rooms, dorms, and anywhere else you may be interested in going."

The headmaster soon excused himself, leaving Maera and Severus alone. They stared at each other for a moment, before... "You insufferable woman, I can't even leave you alone for 10 minutes without you getting into some kind of trouble." Even with his gentle tone she couldn't help but feel guilty. It was, after all, completely true. Her ears fell back against her head. "Maera, Albus and I managed to charm this to allow you and I to communicate." He said softly, pulling a leather collar from his robes, she studied it for a moment. It was rather nice, the black leather was smooth a rose vine pattern running over it, a metal plate proclaimed her the property of Professor Severus Snape, Slytherin House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the space where her own name should be was engraved Frost. She looked at up him and he shrugged, "It would be unwise to use your true name in this situation and I assumed you would have an easy time answering to this."

She had to admit that she was surprised, Frostfoot had been her Marauder name and he had often expressed his dislike for the band of mischief makers. It was a simple gesture but she loved him for it all the same. As he fastened the collar around her neck she leaned forward and ran her tongue across his cheek. He stiffened slightly before sighing, "I suppose that is something I will have to get used to?" Using the device around her neck she answered, _Of course love_. He nodded in resignation, "I trust that you won't do it in front of the students." _When are they coming?_ He stared at her for a moment and raised an eyebrow, "Tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Harry Potter... I do however own a Slytherin tie.

* * *

Maera couldn't contain her yawn as she watched the faculty run around making last minute preparations. Her eyes followed the nervous, twitchy moments of the new Defense Professor. _Sev I'm telling you there's something off about him. I mean, vampires aren't –that- bad it wouldn't make a perfectly normal wizard such a mess of nerves. _The excited yell of "They're here!" pulled her attention from Quirrell and she stood excitedly, following Professor McGonagall, intent on seeing the first years. The sometimes stern Professor glanced down at her and awarded her a slight smile, having been let in on her secret in the hopes that she might know something. She sat at the Professor's side as she spoke to the first years, remaining to watch for trouble when she left for a moment. Of course, she noted, a Malfoy would be the one to start trouble. Pushing her pride aside at Harry's speech on being able to choose the right friends himself, she pushed herself in the middle of the two boys' as Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. She smirked inwardly as the blonde stepped back at her challenging look and the warning growl that pulled itself from her throat. As he returned to his cronies and McGonagall returned, a soft "Thank you" caught her attention and she leaned forward, to nuzzle the boys' hand. Deciding to test her charmed collar she looked into his eyes and gently pushed her thoughts forward, _Good luck with the sorting Harry._ The raven haired boy stared at her uncertainly for a moment before nodding and moving inside the Great Hall with the rest of the first years. She waited until they had all crowded in before walking in herself, dodging a swipe from Mrs. Norris and trodding none to gently on her tail in retribution on her way to the front of the hall to seat herself at the head of the Slytherin table to watch the sorting. She yawned as they worked their way through the list bored until a young bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger was sorted into... Slytherin? Maera felt her head snap upwards almost painfully first to the girl and then to Severus who had paled slightly. Granger was no pureblood name and Maera found herself hoping that the girl's mother was a witch. The girl nervously made her way to the house table, sitting at the end of the long table. Maera turned and met Severus's eyes as he leaned over Minerva's empty seat and said something quietly to Albus, who quietly answered glancing at the Slytherin table out of the corner of his eye. As Severus answered her unvoiced question Maera stood. _She's a muggleborn__. _Swiftly making her way to the girl the stuck animagus lept onto the bench at the table and sat next to the girl, feeling her fiancées amused eyes on her she turned her head and glared as Draco Malfoy sat on the other side of her eyeing her with distain. Maera ignored her relative as Harry was called and sat on the stool, the hat sliding down in front of his eyes. She felt a pang of sadness as she watched. It seemed like only yesterday that the Marauder's and Severus had been sorted, that they had graduated, that Lily and James had married, that Harry had been born, and that she had held him that Halloween night as Sirius desperately tried to find out if their friends were alive. The hat seemed genuinely stumped by Harry and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind... and then the hat took a breath and said... BETTER BE SLYTHERIN. At this Maera sighed long-sufferingly and wished she had hands to hide her face in, the one house where he already had enemies and she would be unable to watch him. Glancing at the girl on her right she knew that, if anything, this year would not be boring.

As Harry approached she moved towards Malfoy enough to allow him to slide in next to Hermione. The headmaster was giving his welcoming speech, with the usual about the forbidden forest being forbidden, and the now forbidden third floor corridor. The food appeared and Maera realized that she was really hungry suppressing the instinct to drool she dutifully ignored the food. That is until several strips of meat were set on the plate in front of her by the black haired boy next to her. With a delighted woof of appreciation she carefully dug in, as dinner was replaced by dessert and her food gone the inevitable problem occurred. Harry and Hermione seemed to be getting along relatively well when Hermione asked the obvious question.

"Do animals often eat at the tables in the wizarding world?"

"I dunno Hagrid didn't mention it but it doesn't really seem to be an important topic."

If Malfoy hadn't heard them from her other side there might not have been a problem but of course he did, and there was.

"I knew it. So Granger what are you a halfblood? Must be, I've never known of a mud-" His words, dripping with obvious distaste, were cut off suddenly by a loud bark from the dog next to him. The sound echoed slightly in the hall, a few students glancing to the Slytherin table looking confused at the presence of a dog in the school. Said dog was looking at the youngest Malfoy, a stern look painted across her face. _Severus, please tell me dinner is almost over._ Dessert suddenly disappeared as Albus rose and dismissed the students to be led to the houses by their prefects. _It is over dear. Forgotten how to read a clock__?_ Allowing the prefects to do their job and she walked with him to the dungeons.

_What are you going to do about Hermione?_

_Should I do something? Surely the girls won't do anything to her._ He asked glancing down at the canine.

_Severus! Of course you should do something! Girls are much worse than boys, you should have seen the looks they were giving the poor girl and Malfoy seems to have already figured out that she's muggleborn. How are your second year girls? Perhaps she could room with them?_

_Yes, I'm sure giving her special privileges would help tremendously._

_Well, one first year boy could always room with the second year boys. Then it would seem as though it was a space problem or something._

_True, which first year boy would you suggest?_

_Harry._

_Of course, you would say Potter._ He thought looking down at her with a sneer. _With how much you loved his father._

_How dare you Severus! I've never thought of James that way and you know it. His family did a lot for Sirius and me. I know you didn't like James but it is no excuse to even think of treating Harry badly. Harry is not James, Sev. He never even got to know him. The poor boy has had to live with Petunia of all people. The life you think he's had all these years is a fairy tale._ The pair had stopped walking now, and were staring at each other. The man was glaring at the dog who was glaring right back with raised hackles.

"And how would you know? No one was to go near the boy, Albus told everyone that." His voice was low, quiet enough that only she would hear him.

_Yes he did. There was no way I was going to let that stop me from checking on my godson. I promised Lily and James that I would do everything I could to take care of that child if anything happened to them. I gave them my word and Albus hasn't allowed me to take care of him. I've been fighting with him for years over this issue, the ministry too, and you know what they told me? That if I stepped one foot on Number 4 Privet Drive I would be arrested and sharing a cell with Sirius. They didn't know about this form so I did it anyway, I protected him as best I could like this. It wasn't good enough but there just wasn't much I could do. _She sounded almost hysterical in his head now and he found that he couldn't be angry with her while she was so upset.

_Maera_ "Why do you suggest he stay with the second years?"

_Malfoy, it was rather funny I wish you'd been there. You can peek at the memory later if you'd like but right now you have a speech to give and some rules to lay out._ They were outside the common room now and it swung open to admit them. Maera padded into the room, Snape billowed in behind her.

"First years, I welcome you to Slytherin House and congratulate you on your sorting. Everyone else I welcome you back and hope that you all remembered to complete your summer assignments. Those of you new to Hogwarts may notice some animosity between this and the other houses, Gryffindor in particular. Because of this I ask that you never travel alone in the halls, I understand that you will not always get along with your housemates but outside of these walls I ask that you present a united front." He noted that the Granger girl- _Hermione, her name is Hermione! _-and Potter –_Harry! These children have names Sev!_ - looked slightly nervous. "While the school rules will still apply at all times Slytherin House has its own set of rules, if you break one of them you will answer directly to me. First years, I expect you in the common room by 7:00pm. I expect everyone in bed by a decent hour, 11:00pm by the latest. For the first week of school you will be escorted to your classes by one of the prefects or Frost. This is not required of them and they are using their own time to do this. If ever you aren't sure of where you are going ask any of them and they will be more than happy to show you. Your homework **will** be done on time, if you need help feel free to ask one of the older students or come to me. I will be checking with all your teachers on your grades once a month at which time I will speak with each of you. First years, you are required to visit the infirmary for a check up within the next week. You are all dismissed; your things will be in your dorm. Remember no boys in the girl's dorms and vice versa. Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger please come with me." As the other students made their way to their rooms the two followed the Professor into the hall.

"Miss. Granger, your parents are both muggles, correct?"

"Yes, sir." The girl answered, "It is a problem isn't it? My letter told me it wasn't but-"

Snape cut her off, "Yes, Miss. Granger. It is a relatively large problem but only because you have been sorted into this house. If you had been put somewhere else it would be of little consequence." _Severus quit scaring the girl. _"You see Miss. Granger some believe that only pureblood wizards and witches, children with two magical parents, should be permitted to learn magic. They believe that halfbloods and muggleborns are weak and should be kept from knowing about magic. The founder of this House, Salazar Slytherin believed that the school shouldn't admit muggleborns, although he believed so for different reasons than people do today. You will find that many of the students in this House will treat you badly because of your heritage, that you may be ostracized by some of your peers. I will do what I can to help you, and my door will always be open for you. There is little I can do to help you in your dorm, as my presence is not permitted there however I have decided that you will be rooming with the second year girls. You will find that they are much more mature than your classmates and better understand what acceptable behavior is. I believe that you were curious about Frost at dinner," He said, indicating a hand at the black dog next to him. "She is my familiar and will be staying with you in your dorm. If anything happens I will know and Professor McGonagall will come to check in on you. Mr. Potter, you will also be staying in a different dorm. Room has been made for you with the second year boys. I'll take you up there now, Miss. Granger follow Frost."

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was surprised to find that the large black dog was wide awake at the foot of her bed. It sat at a rigid sort of attention, as though it was on guard and as it turned its silver eyes on her she shivered. The second year girls had been much friendlier than those in her own year and she was beginning to think that the Professor may have overreacted (although the man didn't seem the type to overreact about anything). Intent on heading to the library she quietly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to clean herself up, when she came out she noticed that everyone else was still asleep and hesitated before heading down the stairs and into the common room. The dog followed quietly at her heels and she stopped in the common room remembering what Professor Snape had said about traveling in pairs. She glanced down at the dog and sighed, "Do you think it would be alright if I went to the library? I know that Professor Snape said not to travel alone, but if you're with me I'm not alone right?"

Hermione hadn't really expected an answer so she was surprised when the dog looked up at her with a thoughtful look on its face before narrowing its eyes and pushing her down into one of the common room chairs. The dog _Frost_ she reminded herself turned its eyes to the fire that had burned out during the night and barked at it. The sound was quiet but with a _pop_ the fire suddenly burst to life. Then without a glance back at her the black dog padded off and up the stairs into the boys dorms.

Harry was more than a little startled when he was knocked backwards onto his bed by a large black dog. He liked dogs, or at least dogs that didn't belong to Aunt Marge. He had never really been around dogs other than hers because no one on Privet Drive owned a dog and Aunt Petunia thought they were horrible disgusting animals because one had bitten Dudley when they were younger. Harry hadn't minded because it was during a game of Harry Hunting. He was more than a little surprised when this one pulled him from his bed and led him down the stairs to meet an extremely embarrassed looking Hermione Granger.

"Did she wake you up? I'm so sorry, I just asked her if I could go to the library and-"

"No, I was already awake. Why do you want to go to the library? We haven't even started classes yet."

"Well, I was curious about familiars. Professor Snape said that Frost was his and I was wondering if there was something that made them different from other animals."

"I think that's rather obvious isn't it?" Harry said with a smile at the dog, which was walking ahead of them up the flight of stairs.

"Whatever do you mean?" The brunette asked looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression at the thought that he knew something she didn't.

"Hermione, think about it. This morning you asked for her permission to go to the library, we aren't supposed to travel alone and she knew I was awake so she came to my room and brought me downstairs. That's not really normal dog behavior. Last night Professor Snape said that if anything happened in your room he would know because she would be there."

"So you're saying that magical animals are smarter than regular animals? That familiars have some way of communicating with their masters?" She said a contemplative expression on her face. "You must be right but I'm still curious." A look of complete and utter awe washed over the girls face as they entered the library, tall shelves held thick bound books, strong wooden tables sat empty in the quiet room, a stern looking woman sat at a desk by the doors with a look of slight surprise on her face at seeing students when classes hadn't started yet. A bronze name plaque read Madame Pince. Hermione approached her, "Excuse me, Madame Pince. I wanted to learn about familiars. Could you tell me what a good book to read would be and where I might be able to find it?"

The old librarian stood, she looked almost excited at the idea of a student reading something just to read. "Of course! There are several very good books on the subject," She said, leading them to one of the tall shelves. "I would recommend Familiarus Anima-" Madame Pince suddenly cut herself off, as though remembering something rather important. "Well, any of these would be a good choice. If you'll excuse me, I've just remembered something I need to do."

The two children looked at each other curiously, before turning back to the shelf. Hermione browsed the titles finding the one that Madame Pince had been recommending _Familiarus Animagus: Characteristics of Familiars and Animagus_. Lifting it from the shelf as Harry picked up another titled _Familiars and their Wizard Companions_ she made her way to the front desk and checked it out via spelled quill. The pair stored the books in their bags as Frost uncurled herself from one of the library chairs and led them out the door towards the Great Hall.

The halls had been relatively empty on the way to the library, but now that it was time for breakfast students were in the halls. Maera had hoped their luck would hold out and there would be no trouble on the way down to the Hall. Of course trouble would come in the form of Gryffindor students. The trio was at the top of the stairs when a red headed boy approached them, "So Snape got a little puppy to guard famous Potter? Would want to take care of the one who will probably be the next Dark Lord, wouldn't he?" Harry was opening his mouth to respond when Maera's warning growl stopped him and he couldn't help his smile when the boy stepped back. _Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher!_ In the Great Hall, sand drained from the Gryffindor House glass and the name Ron Weasley etched itself into the book in Dumbledore's office.

"What afraid of a 'little puppy'?" Harry asked the boy, raising an eyebrow. He heard Hermione scoff next to him. The black shepherd was anything but little.

"Of course not! Not as if the mutt can do anything, she does and the Ministry destroys her." The boy pushed past Hermione down the stairs, shouldering her hard. Harry grabbed her arm to keep her from falling down the stairs, sharp canines clamped on to her skirt did the same. _Twenty five points from Gryffindor for attempting to harm another student._ So he didn't think she could do anything to him? Well, once his house notices he lost them forty five points she won't need to.

As Harry and Hermione took a seat at the Slytherin table one of the students looked over, "You two know anything about the break in at Gringotts? Prophet says that the vault had been emptied just that day. I didn't think it was possible to break into Gringotts." A strange look crossed Harry's face as the boy turned away and he turned to Hermione.

"Hagrid emptied a vault when he took me to get my things. He said it was secret and important."

Hermione was opening her mouth to respond when Snape's voice interrupted her.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger." He called, handing them the sheets. "First years remember to remain with the Prefects or Frost. They will escort you to classes."

Harry and Hermione were studying their schedules, when one of the boys Harry roomed, Theodore Nott, with leaned over to glance at it. "Double Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense, and Flying with the Gryffindors? Tough luck that."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked a frown etched on her face clearly remembering Ron Weasley.

"Don't you remember what Professor Snape said last night? Slytherin and Gryffindor House don't get along." Nott answered, buttering a piece of toast from the platter in front of them.

"Surely they can't act up in class! The professors would-" Hermione started.

"Most of the professors are the same way. Well, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick aren't so bad but McGonagall can be really tough on us. You'll see soon enough. The Lions tend to get out of most things." He said, shaking his head. "Professor Snape is really the only one that we Slytherins have on our side, the other houses think that he favors us but in reality he favors punishing us in private." The boy stood, "Off to History with Ravenclaw. Later Harry, Hermione."

"See you Theo." Harry murmured, turning to look at Hermione as they followed the waiting prefect to Transfiguration. "It'll be fine Hermione. We'll just be careful not to start anything and stay out of things."

Prefect Atwood led the group to the door of the Transfiguration classroom, "Prefect Walters will take you to your second class. If she isn't here when you come out stay here and wait for her. Good luck in class." The group moved inside the room and took their seats. Hermione pulling Harry to sit in the front row, the stern looking tabby cat perched on the teacher's desk staring at them the whole way. Somehow they weren't surprised when Ron Weasley burst into the classroom late and the tabby can morphed into Professor McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics_- Maera

___Underlined Italics_- Severus

Again- Don't own Harry Potter or related characters. Maera, however, is mine.

* * *

Maera sighed, annoyed by the clicking sound of her nails on the stone floor. She had been hoping to sleep in Severus's quarters when he had quietly reminded her that she was supposed to patrol the hallways this morning. At the moment she was patrolling the forbidden third floor corridor, and paused hearing footsteps moving towards her. Pushing herself into the wall in an attempt to blend into the shadows, she was surprised to see Professor Quirrell walking down the hall. He moved to a classroom door and pulled on it, muttering something to himself that she couldn't hear. Before pulling out his wand and putting it to the lock, "Alohomora." She watched, intrigued as he opened the door and drained of all color before he slammed it shut again.

Her head tilted to the side as another string of muttering escaped the man, it didn't sound like his voice normally did. He spun around suddenly and his eyes locked on her, acting the part of a dog she perked her ears and wagged her tail. The man eyed her for a moment before he shrugged, "G-g-g-good d-d-dog." With those parting words he disappeared down the hallway again. She waited until he was out of sight before heading to the dungeons to inform Severus.

The first years were more than thrilled to be headed to the last class of the day (except the Gryffindor first years). The Slytherin first years followed Prefect Atwood down to the potions classroom, moving inside and taking their seats before Gryffindor first years started to saunter in. Frost raised her head and studied the entering students from where she was curled beside to Professors desk.

"What is that dog going to turn into the bat?" Someone said from the Gryffindor side of the room, the doors to the room slammed open as Snape entered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being disrespectful." He snapped, "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" He glared at the black haired boy scratching away at a piece of parchment. How dare Potter not pay attention in his class! _Don't jump to conclusions love. "_Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The boy looked up from his paper, a confused looking crossing his face.

"A sleeping potion called the draught of living death, sir." He answered, although he sounded slightly unsure. The Weasley boy on the other side of the room laughed, undoubtedly expecting him to be wrong.

"Correct five points to Slytherin. Where Mr. Weasley, would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?" That quieted the boy quickly enough.

"In the forest?"

"Incorrect, let us try again. What is the difference between monksford and wolfsbane?" Snape felt like rolling his eyes. This boy from a pureblood family didn't know where to find a bezoar?

"I don't know." The boy who was now the same color as his hair answered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not reading the text before class. Enlighten us, Miss. Granger?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. Monksford and wolfsbane are the same plant and also go by the name aconite." The girl had been practically bouncing in her seat.

"Very good, Miss. Granger. Ten points to Slytherin." He said, facing the rest of the class, "Well, why aren't you all writing this down?"

Things were calm until the flying lesson with the Gryffindors the next day. Hermione had spent her night reading books about flying and telling Harry that he should be doing the same. Bright and early the next morning they found themselves outside with the Gryffindor first years, brooms lying next to them on the ground.

"Everyone put your right hand over the broom and say 'Up'. Make sure it's loud and clear." Madame Hooch instructed. Harry's broom rose and hit his hand with a thud. Hermione's rolled over and remained on the ground. "Very nice, if your broom didn't rise, pick it up. Excellent hand placement, Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy move your hand a little more forward please. What are you doing ? Alright everyone? Mount your brooms and come about a foot off the ground and then come back down." Neville Longbottom's broom seemed to have different plans; it rose quickly in the air as he struggled to control it and sped towards the castle, where Neville fell from his broom and to the ground.

There was a collective wince from the class at the crack of a bone breaking. Madame Hooch helped the boy to his feet, and headed to the hospital wing. "Everyone stay on the ground, anyone who flies while I am gone will be visiting with the headmaster."

Harry and Hermione took a seat on the stone walkway, many of the other first years following their example, working on homework, reading, and chatting with each other. Draco Malfoy picked up what looked like a clear glass ball from the ground and examined it for a moment, before moving to drop it in his bag to hand in to a Professor later. The foul tempered Ron Weasley, saw and sneered, "What Malfoy tired of spending daddy's money and onto nicking things from others?"

The blonde looked up with a glare, "At least my family has money in the first place, Weasley!"

"Give it here Malfoy!" Weasley snapped, "I'll make sure Longbottom gets it back."

"You know what Weasley? Maybe I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find later!" With those words the Malfoy heir threw the object high into the air, using his wand to hit it with a spell to make it travel higher. The red head stepped onto his broom and shot into the air after the object that was falling now.

Maera trotted out the doors and down to the flying lessons, noting that Madame Hooch was no where to be seen she moved towards the students who appeared to be studying. She paused when she saw Malfoy throw a ball into the air, and her eyes widened when the Weasley boy flew after it and moved into a downward spiral, after the object. Having played Quidditch, and been seeker she knew that the boy had no real idea what he was doing and was likely going to hit the ground. Moving into a run she severely hoped Severus was nearby. _Severus, get to the flying area NOW._ Annoyed that she was a dog and couldn't use magic she did the only thing she could think of to break the boy's fall and threw herself into his path.

Professor Snape stepped out of the building just in time to see the redhead hit the dog-who-is-a-woman-and-lives-to-give-him-a-heart-attack and froze. The collective gasp of the students brought him back and he moved forward, pushing the students who had run over to the boy out of his way. The boy was miraculously fine, other than a broken arm and bruises. Maera looked as though she had been hit by a truck, her front leg was bent at an odd angle, cuts from the glass ball marred her face, and if her gasped breathing was any indication a few of her ribs were broken. Snape lifted her gently in his arms, standing and turning back to the doors he had come through. "One hundred points from Gryffindor for disobeying Madame Hooch, breaking one of the school rules, and wrecking a school broom. If you are not expelled you will have detention for a month. Mr. Weasley, follow me."

Maera was somehow not surprised to be in the hospital wing again or that Severus was sitting in the chair next to her bed looking murderous. She was also not surprised to be receiving a lecture about how her life was much more important to him than that little red headed brat, and that she needed to learn to practice some self-preservation.

"Why is it that you seem to draw trouble to yourself? Do you enjoy giving those around you heart attacks? Merlin, Frostfoot! The Potter boy and the Granger girl were nearly in hysterics until I allowed them to see you, not that it helped much! Once a Marauder, always a Marauder is it? Well, I've had enough! If you put yourself in harms way one more time, I'll- I'll, well I'll find somewhere to send you until this is sorted out! The werewolf would be more than happy to have some company I think! No more stunts until at least after Halloween, you hear me?"

_Severus, I'm sorry. I just, didn't want to see him kill himself. The boy may be a prat but he has his whole life ahead of him. No more, I'll do my best I promise._

The man eyed her for a moment, knowing that there was something wrong, that there had been for the last few days. _Maera_ "What is wrong? Something is bothering you."

_Oh Sev, I'm just so tired of being stuck like this. I feel alone, I spend all my time with Harry and Hermione and they don't know I'm a person. I'm always tired, and I miss you. I've been trying to talk to you for days but you're always so busy. I'm- I just- I am so sick of being a dog._

Severus sighed and reached out, scooping her off the bed and pulling her against his chest, careful of the bandages and cast. _Oh Maera_ "I'm sorry that I've made you feel that way. I miss you as well; I've been working on finding something to fix this. That is why I've been so busy lately, Minerva too. If you feel comfortable leaving Hermione at night you should come visit me at night. You could help me grade essays." He smiled when she huffed, "What have you been trying to talk with me about?"

_Professor Quirrell, I found him in the third floor corridor. He unlocked a door and slammed it shut again. No idea what he saw._

"I'll inform Albus and keep an eye on him."

Harry knew it was a terrible idea but when the Weasley boy approached the Slytherin table a challenged him to a duel, he didn't know what to say. Then Malfoy stepped in a told Weasley he'd be Harry's double he knew there was no backing out. Unsure of what exactually a wizards duel was, Harry did the only thing he could and asked Malfoy. The two had a tentative truce, and although they weren't the best of friends they got on well enough.

"Malfoy, what's a wizard's duel?" He felt rather stupid asking. The others in his house knew he grew up with muggles and oftentimes bothered him about it. Harry was more than surprised when Malfoy answered him civilly without goading him about family.

"It's simple really, you and Weasley will duel each other with spells. It shouldn't be too big of a deal as neither of you know very many. Not really the kind of duel you need a double for, since the double is there to take over if you die." He explained with a shrug, buttering another slice of toast. "Are you planning on showing up? If you'd rather not I'd say to just tell Professor Snape Weasley'll be out of bed. I'm sure he would enjoy the opportunity to take more points from Weasel."

Harry could find no fault with his words, ever since Weasley had injured Frost the Professor had been out for blood. Just yesterday Professor Snape had vanished Weasley's entire potion for being slightly off color. He had also had a more sadistic smirk than normal when the boy had received a howler from his mother. Then again everyone in the hall had enjoyed that, even the Hufflepuffs who had been rather irritable with the red-headed Gryffindor boy since finding out that it was his fault that the Professors lovely black dog, who often distracted the Professor from making students cry, was wrapped in bandages with its leg covered in a cast.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guess what? I still don't own Harry Potter or its characters!

_Italics_ -Maera

_Undelined Italics_- Severus

* * *

True to her word Maera stayed out of trouble until Halloween. She was on her way down from the hospital wing, having just had her cast removed. It had after all only been there, to make sure the magically repaired bone was strong enough to carry weight, having been broken twice now. She couldn't help but feel thankful for hair regrowth potions, imagining how ridiculous she would look with a shaved foreleg. Maybe now Severus would calm down and give the Gryffindor boy some breathing space. _Not bloody likely _she thought to herself, pausing as she entered the Great Hall and looked at the Halloween decorations _Hagrid's really outdone himself. _Her eyes fell on the head table and narrowed, all of the Professors were present except Quirrell. Deciding she didn't particularly care, she moved to the Slytherin table to find Harry and Hermione. She noted with concern that the girl was absent and gave Harry a curious look. "She's in the girl's bathroom. That prat Weasley said something about her having no friends and she got upset, I wanted to go after her but can't really go check on her in there." He said softly, slipping her a piece of pumpkin pie. The dog sighed, and decided to allow the girl a little longer to pull herself together. Her enjoyment of the dessert was cut short by Quirrell bursting through the doors, screaming about a troll in the dungeons before promptly fainting. _Defense teacher fainting about a troll? Sure, the students are learning a lot from him _she thought before remembering what Harry had told her. Her head snapped to the head table, where Albus was instructing the students to follow the prefects back to their houses. As Harry stood to leave she noted the look on his face and stood, _Harry, you listen to me. You WILL follow Prefects Atwood and Walters back to the common room. Let myself and Professor Snape worry about Hermione. We are responsible for her, not you. Do you understand me? _The boy looked slightly taken aback but surprisingly did as she asked and followed his housemates. She sighed and turned to look at the head table again, Severus was gone which was strange but Albus was still standing at the table, speaking with Minerva. _Albus, Hermione Granger is in the girl's bathroom in the dungeons. _The headmaster drained of color before leaving the hall, Minerva on his heels, as Maera shot in front of them down the hall. Thankful for being a dog at the moment she managed to track Hermione down quickly, and found that not only was Hermione there but so was Ronald Weasley. The boy was standing in front of the troll, taunting the creature and she could make out Hermione's figure crouched in one of the stalls. Albus and Minerva were behind her but the idiot boy would likely have the troll on a rampage before they arrived. She reached out her mind to Hermione's and upon finding it sighed in relief. _Hermione, I need you to do exactually as I say. When I bark come out of the stall. You need to stupefy the troll. _She could practically taste the girls panic. _You can do this Hermione. You are the brightest first year I've ever had the pleasure to meet. I know you can do this. Ready?_ Maera barked loudly, the sound echoing in the tile room and the red-head and troll both turned to look at her. She noted Hermione nervously move out of the stall, wand in hand. _Good girl. Now hold your wand steady and point at the troll. Say very loudly and clearly 'stupefy', put everything you can behind it._ The boy narrowed his eyes at her as she barked a second time; the troll made a growling sound and raised its club ready to advance on her. She heard the door behind her open right as Hermione's determined eyes met hers and the girl yelled out "Stupefy!" An intense red light hit the troll and it began to fall forward, towards Maera. The girl's eyes widened as the dog scrambled to back out of the way, the headmaster shouting out "Accio Maera!" The dog was pulled towards him and out of the way of the troll just as it crashed to the ground. Everyone was momentarily frozen and staring at each other, when Minerva's temper finally broke.

"What on earth is going on here?" The Scottish witch demanded, pinning the two students with her eyes.

"Professor, I came after Hermione to save her when I heard about the troll." Ron answered easily, glancing at Hermione who bit her lip. Albus frowned, eyeing the girl.

"Miss Granger is that what happened?" He asked her softly, and when her eyes met his he took a careful look at her memories. No, the boy had followed her to torment her further after having upset her earlier. Albus nodded, and was unsurprised when Severus burst into the room. "Ah, Severus I'm glad you're here. I expect you can think of a suitable punishment for here?" The man stared at him for a moment, as if making sure it was in fact him before giving a short nod. "I also expect you can help me come up with a suitable reward to Miss. Granger here. She managed stupefy the troll on her own, before he was able to cause injuries to Mr. Weasley, Frost, and herself." The man seemed to have decided he was getting an early Christmas present, and nodded again looking thoughtful.

"Of course headmaster," he said pleasantly. "As I am sure you know Mr. Weasley already has detention with myself for another few weeks but I am sure I will be able to find a suitable punishment for the boy." The Weasley boy was looking slightly green, and behind him the Granger girl _Hermione_ had a cheerful smirk adorning her face. Professor Quirrell chose that moment to enter and the adults eyed him for a moment.

"Quirinus, I trust you will be able to remove this fellow from the castle?" The headmaster said, and without waiting for an answer swept from the room with Minerva behind him.

"Miss. Granger, Frost, Mr. Weasley come with me," Professor Snape said, scowling at Quirrell as he exited. The Professor walk to students first to the Gryffindor common room to leave the Weasley boy and stopping outside decided to enact his punishment, Albus had sent him the memory of the boy terrorizing Hermione, "Mr. Weasley, I will be taking eighty-five points from Gryffindor. You have been warned at harassing other students numerous times. Today you managed to disregard those previous warnings, break a school rule, and ignore the instructions of the headmaster. You will also be joining me for an additional two weeks of detention, two more weeks after that will be spent with Filtch." The boy began to protest, and Snape glared, "Eighty-five points to Slytherin Miss. Granger for protecting the life of another student, and casting a difficult spell correctly." The girl beamed as Weasley stomped his way through the portrait hole, she turned to her head of house after it had closed.

"Professor, may I ask you something?"

"You already have, Miss Granger." He answered, raising a brow as the walked to the dungeons, "But go ahead."

"Who is Maera?" She asked, noting the suddenly annoyed look that crossed his face. He looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"We had best retrieve Mr. Potter for this discussion." He said, glancing at the dog at his side.

Harry was on his feet the moment Hermione walked into the room, he paused at the sight of Professor Snape who looked more solemn than Harry had seen him so far.

"Mr. Potter, come with us please." He followed the Professor and Hermione into Snape's office. The Professor sat, signaling them to do the same and tea appeared with a pop. "I am aware that you two have checked on books on familiars and animagus." At their nods he continued, "And I assume that you have found that familiars are creatures that form a strong bond with their magical counterpart. They are typically more intelligent than normal animals and hold some magic of their own, exactually how much in unknown. I also assume you have learned that animagus, like Professor McGonagall, are witches or wizards that can transfigure themselves into an animal. It is an extremely difficult type of magic and takes many years to master."

Harry nodded, unsure of where this was going while Hermione's eyes brightened. "Sir, are you saying that Frost is an animagus?" She asked him slowly.

"You two must understand that this conversation cannot under any circumstances leave this room. Animagus are required to be registered with the ministry and failure to do so can result in a fine or even time in Azkaban." He said, and the two squirmed slightly under his gaze. "You are correct, Miss Granger. Maera or Frost as you know her is an animagus. Due to a rather unfortunate incident she is currently stuck in this form and we determined it would be safest for her to remain her under my care until we can reverse it. I must admit that she has been rather invaluable thus far."

"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked him, glancing at Harry who was listening attentively.

"It was her idea to have you two room with the second years, and after some persuasion I could not help but agree." He answered, "She was rather adamant that she stay with you two to make sure that nothing happened to you."

"Professor I understand why she would feel the need to look after Hermione," Harry said slowly, glancing apologetically at his friend, "but why would she want to look after me?"

_Severus, could I speak to them alone? __Of course. I'll be in the lab._

_Harry, this is a rather long story and one you likely won't enjoy but please hear me out. _He nodded, and she sighed_. When my brother came to Hogwarts he was sorted into Gryffindor despite that our entire family had always been sorted into Slytherin. My mother was outraged, the scandal! When Sirius returned home, she blasted him off of our family tree and threw him out of the house. He left and moved in with his best friend's family, the Potter's. I went to Hogwarts the next year, and while searching for my brother on the train met a beautiful red headed, green eyed girl named Lily. She invited me to her compartment where I met Severus. During the sorting I stumped the hat, he told me I would do well in Slytherin but I wanted to be with my brother so I was placed in Gryffindor. Of course, I became fast friends with Lily and later James, Remus, and another boy. Despite house rivalry Severus and I managed to become and stay friends as well. Unfortunately, when I returned home I was thrown out much like Sirius except my mother felt in much more appropriate to beat the tar out of me before throwing me out on the streets. I did the only thing I could think of and managed to make it to the Potter's house to collapse outside of their door. James' parents were kind people and they were horrified by what my mother had done. They took me in as they had Sirius and cared for me like I was one of their own children. When Lily and James eventually fell in love and married Lily asked me to be her maid of honor and Sirius was the best man. _She glanced at the boy who was soaking in the story. _I was there the day you were born Harry, I can remember it perfectly. You were so perfect, and I had never seen your parents look so happy. They asked me to be your godmother and Sirius your godfather. We both accepted of course. _He opened his mouth to say something before Hermione gently shushed him._ During the war your parents, Sirius, Remus, another past friend, and I were all members of a secret organization, known as the Order of the Phoenix. James, Sirius, and I were all aurors as well. We all fought against Voldemort and his deatheaters often, there were so many times... At any rate, you were born and a prophecy was made, unfortunately I don't know what it said but your parents were forced by Dumbledore into hiding. They cast a charm that required someone to act as a secret keeper. The secret keeper would be the only one to know where they were, and only the secret keeper could share the location. Everyone assumed that they chose Sirius but I know better. They chose Peter Pettigrew, but no one has ever bothered to believe me. He turned out to be a traitor and ultimately he is at fault for your parents' deaths. Sirius and I were still working as aurors and a spy told us about the imminent attack but we were too late. We found you, still alive, in the house and I stayed with you to wait for the other aurors to arrive while Sirius went after the rat. Hagrid came and told me that Dumbledore wanted you to live with the Dursleys and I was enraged. I had witnessed your parent's wills and knew that you were supposed to stay with me. As far away from Petunia and Vernon as possible. I refused to give you to him and before long Dumbledore came to get you himself. He and I argued for sometime before the aurors showed up. When they did he wasted no time in informing them that I was going to kidnap you, and keep you from your living blood relatives. They listened to Albus a-million-titles Dumbledore and restrained me. When he took you... I had the first bout of accidental magic I'd had since before I was a student. Blew an auror all the way out one of the windows, before they stunned me. The next day I was informed that my brother had been charged with causing your parents murders and killing Peter Pettigrew and that if I went anywhere near Privet Drive I would be locked up in Azkaban with him. I kept busy with request after request for custody but it was always denied. I checked in on you in this form when I could._

"Maera," Harry said, testing the name, "Is there any chance that those presents I received for my birthday and Christmas were from you? And that dog that bit Dudley?"

_Yes, considering that I wasn't allowed to be anywhere near you it was difficult but I found that my house elf rather enjoys playing secret agent. And if Dudley is that whale of a boy that is glaringly similar to Ronald Weasley, then of course, I did have to wash my mouth out afterwards though._ The boy seemed unsure, and she sighed this was a lot to spring on an 11 year-old child but she felt it was important for him to know. _Harry, I know that this is a lot to take in and if you would like me to stay away from you-_

"No! No I don't want that at all, it's just how could Professor Dumbledore make me live with the Dursleys if there was somewhere else I could go?" The boy asked desperately. "They hate magic, and they hate me!"

_I suspect that Professor Dumbledore hopes for you to defeat Voldemort._

"But he's dead. My mother already did that."

_No Harry, I believe he is still alive. Maybe not alive like you and I are, but alive in some other shape. I suspect that if he were truly gone, the deatheaters would no longer sport their connection with him. Voldemort will come back someday and Dumbledore wants you to get rid of him._

"What do you mean connection? Is there some way to spot Voldemort's followers?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Voldemort 'marked' his followers. The dark mark was a way for him to summon his deatheaters to him at any given time." Professor Snape answered from the doorway where he was now standing. "It can be found on the left forearm, and is the same mark as is placed in the sky after a deatheater raid."

"Professor?" The girl said with an apprehensive look.

"Yes, Miss Granger. You assume correctly." He answered looking grim, as he pulled up his left sleeve. The children stared at the image of the snake and skull for a moment before remembering the significance and shrinking slightly in their seats. Maera sighed._ You do remember the spy I mentioned? Of course, you can't tell anyone that either._ They relaxed slightly before Harry glanced at Maera.

"Since you two knew my parents... is there any chance that you have a picture of them I could see? I've never seen one." To Harry's surprise Professor Snape reached into the front pocket of his robes.

"This was during your mother and my second year, Maera's first." He said softly, holding the photo out. Harry took it carefully and looked down at this image, Hermione peeking to see as well.

"They're moving!" He and Hermione both gasped at the same time.

"Indeed. Magic, remember?" Snape scoffed, rolling his eyes. _It was taken with a wizarding camera. Wizarding photos move, like the paintings. Unfortunately they can't talk. _The children nodded, watching the figures in the photo obviously taken during the fall. They watched two girls, one with long wavy black hair and one with brilliant red; leap out from behind a tree and drag a tall, skinny black haired boy down into a large pile of leaves. The girl's eyes, silver and green, sparkled with laugher as they sat up, leaves sticking at odd angles out of their hair as the boy glared. It was quite apparent though that he was enjoying himself, as he suddenly turned and began tickling the black haired girl mercilessly. The red head watched them for a moment with a knowing smile before tackling the boy allowing the smaller girl to jump up. The two girls were soon sitting on the boys' chest, smiling in victory. "Classes were cancelled that day. Your mother and Maera forced me outside because they wanted to play in the leaves. I told them I would just watch but they would have none of it."

Harry was still studying the photo intently when Hermione asked, "Professor, were and Maera, well, together?" She blushed when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"At that point no, do remember that she is a part of an old pureblood family." He answered, "Marriages and courting are often arranged."

"I thought she was disowned and thrown out? And arranged marriages?" She asked confused.

_No, I was thrown out but my oldest brother managed to keep our mother from going through with disowning me. Same with Sirius. Arranged marriages are a common occurrence within the old families Hermione. Remember that some people value blood over all else. As the only daughter of a noble and ancient house I was expected to court only those my mother selected and marry whoever she picked for me. I would have eventually been thrown out or disowned anyway. I never planned to marry the man my mother had picked. _

"Your mother had already picked someone? You were only eleven!" Hermione said, an indignant look crossing her face.

_It wasn't that big of a deal Hermione. After my sorting the boys' father made a deal with my mother. He put a sort of... requirement on our engagement and I refused._

"Requirement? What did he want you to do?" Harry asked frowning.

_It's really not something I- _"He requested she be marked." Professor Snape answered, shrugging when the dog glared at him. The two children stared.

_Thank you, Severus! Hermione never tell a man a secret. They can't keep them you know. I believe we've gotten off track here._

"Of course, to answer your question Miss Granger. After she was thrown out we did court for several years and became engaged last Christmas." He said, sitting down at his desk, "It is rather fortunate that we hadn't begun planning the wedding or set a date yet." The two children couldn't help but giggle as Maera gave a long suffering sigh.

The night after the Halloween incident after Hermione had gone to the girl's dorm to sleep and Maera had left to patrol the halls, Harry found a brightly wrapped package on his bed. Climbing on he pulled the curtain closed around him before opening it and was surprised to find that it contained a cloak. Dropping the silvery cloak onto the bed he picked up the note that had fallen out with it. _This belonged to your father and it is time it was returned to you. Use it well._ Pulling the cloak around himself he reached over to pull the curtain back and... his hand was gone. Harry frowned and threw the cloak over himself completely. It was see through so he should be able to see his hand unless this cloak did what he thought. He pulled back the curtain and walked to the mirror to see nothing. It did. To test it out he left the dorm and walked down to the common room. Deciding to explore the castle a little bit he walked past the couch only to trip on someone.

"Hermione?"

"Who's there, Bloody Baron?" She asked from her place on the floor. Harry sighed and pulled off the cloak.

"It's me Hermione. What are you doing on the floor?"

"Harry! Where did you come from?" Hermione asked with a frown, before catching sight of the cloak in his hand, "Is that an invisibility cloak? I've-"

"Read about them." He finished, "I guess so, it was my fathers. I was going to go try it out and explore a bit. Would you like to come?"

"I hate to break the rules but," She said a smile over taking her face. Harry lifted the cloak with an equally wide smile and she moved next to him. The two invisible students made their way out into the hall. They were near the library when they ran into Mrs. Norris, the cat gave several loud cries and Filtch appeared. They managed to get away but a short time later the cloak caught on a suit of armor and Peeves caught sight of them. The poltergeist gave a wicked smile before roaring STUDENTS OUT OF BED several times. Harry and Hermione fixed the cloak and ran. They heard footsteps behind and ran upstairs, Harry attempted to open a door only to find that it was locked, Hermione gave him an annoyed look before whipping out her wand and murmuring _alohomora_. They shut it behind them and Harry listened to who ever had followed them pass by the door. Feeling Hermione push herself against him and say his name he turned.

In front of them stood a dog, it was staring at them as though confused by their presence which they were thankful for. The beast was about two-stories tall, with three heads the size of small houses. As Hermione reached back for the door knob it gave a loud growl, as though finally remembering that it should eat them, and lunged forward just as they fell backwards out of the door. It slammed shut and Harry grabbed the cloak and threw it back over them as they ran back to Slytherin House. Once safe in the common room they parted ways, agreeing to talk about it in the morning.

The two woke early the next morning and as soon as they could leave the common room made their way to the Great Hall. Maera had been mysteriously absent from Hermione's room and while they were both concerned, they were also thankful they could freely discuss last nights adventure.

"So what is a thing like that doing in a school?" Harry asked, as he filled his plate. He glanced up as Hermione sighed.

"Harry, didn't you see what it was standing on?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I was a little distracted by its three heads! And teeth!" He answered with a glare.

"It was standing on a trap door, it's obviously guarding something," Hermione said. "You know if cerberi exist, what about all the other mythological creatures?"

"Hermione, it must be guarding whatever Hagrid took from that vault!" Harry said suddenly, eyes gleaming.

"Of course," She agreed. "It's too bad we don't know what it is. I wonder though..." Hermione cut off abruptly and Harry looked up from his breakfast as Professor Snape walked in with Maera at his side. The man looked to be limping and looking closely they could both see the concern etched in the dogs silver eyes as she looked up at him. The Professor gave them the slightest of nods as he passed and Maera sighed jumping onto the bench to sit with them.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, frowning at the dog.

_Of course, Hermione. We've just had a small disagreement, nothing for you two to worry about. _The dog pinned her with its gaze_. There is something bothering you though._

The girl appeared to think before glancing at Harry who shrugged. "Well, I was wondering since magic is real if mythological creatures were as well." She said slowly.

_That's it? Well of course, you think people actually had the capacity to imagine them? There are centaurs in the forbidden forest, dragons are illegal here but there are a few reserves in Romania. I have a friend that breeds Cerberus, I actually worked with them for awhile. There are a few creatures that I don't know about but hope they don't exist. I've known a few werewolves and vampires. Basilisks are extremely rare but they exist as well. Is there something specific you wanted to know? Professor Snape would likely know more than I do. I could ask him-"_

"No!" They both said at the same time. Maera eyed them for a moment suspiciously. "I was curious about Cerberus." Hermione said softly after a moment, "Could you tell me a bit about them?"

_Okay... Well, as I'm sure you already know Hermione, a Cerberus was the legendary three-headed guard dog for the underworld. Some believe that the three heads could see the past, present, and future while others believed they were birth, youth, and old age. The heads were said to only have an appetite for live meat, which allowed the spirits to freely pass into the underworld. The twelfth and final labor of Hercules was to capture a Cerberus alive. Today cerberi are mostly kept as guard dogs. My friend told me that that old myth about music putting them to sleep works like a charm. Are you two feeling okay? You look a little pale; perhaps you should go see Madame Pomfrey?_

"Is that common knowledge? About the music?" Harry asked her, thinking quickly. If it was then whoever was trying to steal what the dog was guarding would have no problem getting past it.

Maera gave a laughing bark_, Of course not! Would make them pretty bloody useless as guard dogs if everyone knew how to get past them, wouldn't it? Like I said, my friend breeds them and I've had to take care of them for him. It's something only owners and breeders know. _

The two students relaxed as the bell signaling the end of breakfast rang.


	5. Chapter 5

_Severus_

_Maera_

Still don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Maera yawned, watching Severus intently from where she was lying beside his desk. The first year Gryffindors and Slytherins were working on a relatively easy boil cure potion, and he was stalking around the room surveying the students. Watching Severus stop at the Longbottom boys' cauldron she lost interest and turned her attention back to the as a whole. Everyone was working on this potion separately, in the hopes that there would be enough done correctly to use in the hospital wing. Draco, Harry, and Hermione's potion were all the correct color and had been complimented by Severus when he had passed them earlier. A few Gryffindors had the correct color as well although they had merely not been criticized. The majority of the class had the color close but off, while Weasley and Longbottom both had a vibrant red rather than the soft lavender that the potion was supposed to be. As Hermione congratulated Harry on a potion well done (he had been receiving tutoring from her and Maera) Maera spotted something fly across the room and into his cauldron. It bubbled and turned an angry purple color as she jumped to her paws with an urgent bark, _Severus, Harry's potion!_ The man spun around eyes fixing on the boys potion as it fizzed

"Protego maximus!" He called out, brandishing his wand. A shield lept up in front of the students as the potion exploded with a loud _boom _that shook the room. Jars clattered in their places on the shelves, a few fell to the floor and shattered. Maera winced at the sound from where she had tried to shield herself. Everything was silent for a moment as the Professor dropped his shield. He eyed the potion covered room, taking in the color and texture of the potion. Maera moved from under his desk, white paws stained purple the skin underneath the fur beginning to burn red. She ignored the burning and looked to her fiancée. _If you hadn't already figured it out it's a burning potion Sev._

The man gave smallest of nods and cast a quick couple of scourgify's on the room. "If anyone contacted the potion head the Hospital Wing immediately, everyone else vial, label, and put your potion on my desk. You are dismissed." His voice was dangerously low and all of the students immediately moved into action, labeled vials were immediately sitting on his desk, and students were gone before he could remember to make them write an essay. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Weasley stay behind. You three into my office, Weasley I suggest you begin writing your five foot essay on how to properly brew a boil cure potion."

The three Slytherins trudged into his office and Snape followed throwing one last glare back at the redheaded boy. Maera sat at the front of the classroom, eyes on the Gryffindor boy. She was studiously ignoring the burning sensation, through Severus realized that it was likely she hadn't noticed it. How she had been raised and many of the jobs she had taken over the years had likely given her a high pain tolerance, like himself. Her silver eyes met his momentarily and she gave him a sharp nod before returning her stern gaze to the boy in front of her as he shut his office door.

"Take a seat," he said softly, seating himself at his desk. The three dropped uneasily into the chairs in front of his desk. They had all been in his office during their monthly check-ins but this was different. "Mr. Potter, last I checked your potion was correctly done. What did you add to cause such a dangerous explosion?" His voice was smooth and the children relaxed at the soft tone.

"I don't know what happened, Sir," Harry answered, looking near to tears. "I turned to look at Hermione for a moment and the next thing I knew it was exploding. I didn't even have anymore ingredients out."

"I see. Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy did either of you see what happened?" He asked, turning his attention to the two who had been on either side of the boy.

"No, Professor. I do know that Harry didn't add anything else after he finished." Hermione answered, looking at the floor. The girl was obviously annoyed that she had not been paying better attention to her surroundings.

"Professor, I saw Weasley throw something across the room," Draco intoned. "Perhaps you should ask your familiar if she saw anything."

"Thank you. You three are dismissed," Severus said, writing a quick pass to their next class. "Harry I will be grading your potion based on what I saw before it exploded." He smiled slightly as the little boy looked happier. The three left out of his office through the door connected to the common room. He remained seat for a few moments before standing and moving to the door. Stalking out of the office and towards the classroom door he snapped, "Weasley my office." The boy gave him an impertinent look before standing and walking to his office, Maera stalked behind him clearly intent on making sure he didn't mess with anything.

The Professor opened his classroom door to allow his NEWT class into the room. Giving the instructions to begin the potion they had discussed the class before he returned to his office, leaving the door open and wandlessly cast a silencing charm that would allow him to hear the class but keep them from hearing anything from his office. "Sit Mr. Weasley." He instructed, he remained standing behind his desk looking more foreboding. _Maera, he caused the explosion correct?__ Yes, Sev._

"Would you enlighten me as to why you chose to throw potions ingredients across my classroom thus endangering the lives of students, Mr. Weasley?" He asked, his silken voice dropping dangerously.

"I didn't throw anything Professor." The boy answered, even as he paled.

"Mr. Weasley!" Snape's voice rose dangerously, his dark eyes flashing, "While you might be unaware of this, other students have eyes. Mr. Malfoy has informed me that he saw you purposely throw something into Mr. Potter's cauldron." The boy made to interrupt him but stopped at his glare, "And if that wasn't enough my familiar is also quite adamant that she saw the very same thing."

The boy spluttered stupidly, "But she's just a dog! Familiars can't speak with their owners! They're just like regular animals!" A dark, throaty growl opened up after he stopped speaking and the boy looked at the dog with wide eyes.

"I have dealt with a great deal of blundering fools in my time here and I find myself surprised that you have managed to surpass each and every one of them, Mr. Weasley." Snape said dryly, "I suppose it was quite a lot to expect that a pureblood student would know about true familiars. As a punishment for the stunt you pulled today I will be requiring a five-foot essay on familiars, along with the five-foot essay I have already assigned you. Two more weeks of detention and one-hundred points from Gryffindor for purposely causing a dangerous explosion. I will be writing to your parents about this Mr. Weasley. Get to your next class." Weasley was either too stunned to speak or still trying to work out Severus's insult that he was silent as he trudged from the man's office. After the boy left the man groaned, sure he loved giving detentions but Weasley had already received ten weeks worth of detentions from him and between he and Maera lost his house three-hundred and forty points. Perhaps he could pawn the boy off on Filtch again.

-Later that night-

_SEVERUS! _Said man jumped, jolted from his brewing by the voice yelling in his head. Casting a quick status spell on his potion, he turned to see the angry woman-turned-dog stalking into the room in front of Harry and Hermione. A silver cloak hung from her muzzle, held carefully between her teeth. He scowled in recognition, glancing at the clock. _Do something. NOW! _

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Would you care to explain to me why you are out of bed at three in the morning?" Snape asked quietly, his black eyes glittered dangerously. The two students paled, suddenly understanding Neville Longbottom's fear. Maera dropped the cloak carefully into his outstretched hand, watching him fold it and lay it on top of his desk. The two children began speaking at the same time, stopping only at his glare. _Severus, why don't you ask them exactually –where- I found them? _At this he remembered where she had been asked to patrol tonight. "You two were in the third floor corridor."

Hermione glanced at Harry before speaking, "Professor, we know about Flamel."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, probing. Maera growled disapprovingly from where she sat as she realized what he was doing. _Flamel? As in Nicholas Flamel? What does he have to do wi- _Her silver eyes widened suddenly and he remembered that she didn't know. "In my office," He sighed, shooing the two students towards the room. "Maera stay out here." _Severus, you are not leaving me out of this one! I mean it, don't you dare!_ He spun, robes flaring as he glared down at her, "Maera Syria Black you will stay out here. This does not concern you." _Severus Tobias Snape, you will let me in that office. If it concerns those two children it concerns me. _"I say no. You will wait out here or leave." _Sev- _She yelped as she was pushed from the classroom by a gust of magic, the door slamming in her face. Her growl echoed through the dark hallway as she turned and stalked away.

The next morning was a strange one. Hermione woke up to find herself alone. Thinking that maybe Maera was in the common room with Harry she got ready for her day and went to meet the boy only to find that she was not waiting with him. The two were starting to get worried but when they saw that Professor Snape was alone and the black canine was not sitting with him the feeling multiplied.

Said woman-turned-dog was sitting in front of the door in the forbidden third floor corridor, deep in thought. Nicholas Flamel, she knew, is an alchemist and had created the philosophers stone. Maera drew in a sharp breath, he and Dumbledore were friends... perhaps... The dog jumped to her paws, running down the flights of stairs, blind to students moving subconsciously away from the angry magic crackling around her. The door to the classroom slammed open, hitting the wall with a crack. The dark haired wizard looked up from his grading, quill falling out of his hand as his eyes widened. She took no notice as she stalked forward, her hands clenching into fists as her sides as the door slammed shut behind her, the lock clicked, and the silencing wards sprung up.

"WHAT IN BLOODY MERLINS NAME IS HE THINKING? THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? AS IF VOLDEMORT WON'T FIGURE OUT ITS IN THE BLOODY CASTLE? AND THE CERBURUS! THEY COULD HAVE BEEN EATTEN!" Maera's voice rose with each word, as Snape stood eyes narrowed.

"How do you know?" He asked quietly, eyeing the woman who had apparently not realized that she was no longer stuck as a dog.

A hiss escaped her, obviously parseltongue as she attempted to calm herself enough not to hex him into the next week for being so calm. "YOU MUST THINK ME PRETTY BLOODY STUPID!" The sound of the door stopped her as she spun around, the lock clicked shut behind the headmaster as he eyed the pair.

"Ah Maera my dear, I'm glad to see you back. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Professor Dumbledore asked, walking towards the pair. "Lemon drop?"

The witch took the offered candy and popped it angrily in her mouth, while her fiancé declined with a glare. Maera sighed as the calming draught took effect, her anger pushing itself to a more manageable level.

"Now if I may ask, how did you manage to break the curse?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling curiously.

"Headmaster, I-" She started, only to be interrupted.

"I haven't been your headmaster for quite some time Maera. Please call me Albus." He said with a smile.

"Yes, Albus. I'm not quite sure it's broken. I imagine I've only managed to overcome it for awhile. Probably with some accidental magic," She said blushing slightly.

"I see. I imagine the argument I interrupted had something to do with this?"

"Not something- everything to do with it! If two first year students have had no trouble figuring out that the philosopher's stone is hidden in the castle then I'm surprised that Voldemort hasn't already taken it." Maera said, sitting and dropping her face into her hands.

"Harry and Hermione know about the stone?" The headmaster asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes, Hagrid mentioned Flamel. They figured it out from there." Severus answered.

"And there was something about a Cerberus," Maera muttered. "I should have realized something was off when they asked me about them."

"Well, they did go about it correctly, didn't they? I do wonder how they know about Fluffy," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

The woman threw him an incredulous look, "Fluffy? Someone named a Cerberus Fluffy?"

"You know Hagrid. What did you tell them Maera?"

The woman huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, I told them what I knew." The headmaster looked slightly less tense while Severus stood straighter.

"By what you knew do you mean what you learned while working with that breeder in Greece?" He asked, glancing at Dumbledore.

"Yes, how was I to know it wasn't a purely academic question?" She snapped, glaring at her fiancé. "Unfortunately both of those children now know what they need to get past a Cerberus. If I know either of those two they will undoubtedly try it."

"I'm sure you're quite pleased, helping them to continue what you five did during school." Severus ground out.

The woman stood the signature Black scowl making its way across her features, "How dare you! You-"

"Severus that is quite enough, Maera put your wand away this instant. We have much more important things to do than argue." Dumbledore scolded, though his eyes twinkled brightly with reminiscence. "Severus I would like you to continue to do what I have asked. Maera if you would attempt to find out why they wished to know about the Cerberus that would be most helpful. In the mean time why don't you accompany me to the kitchens? Perhaps a calming cup of cocoa will allow us to see if the curse is indeed broken."

Maera nodded, following Albus out of the classroom. She paused at the door to glance back at the brooding man. "I love you, Sev." The words were faint but she was sure she heard them returned as the door shut.

Severus jerked awake as someone or something joined him in bed. A pair of silver eyes stated back at him, "Is it broken?" _I wish. It seems that an emotional outburst just lets me override it for a time. _He fell back to his pillow with a groan. "Are you staying here tonight?" _Yes, good night love._

When he woke up the next morning she was gone and if not for the dog hair on his comforter he might have thought he dreamt of her staying with him. It was only when the dog gave him a cold look during his afternoon class that he realized she was still quite angry with him.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were quite miserable as they followed Filtch down to Hagrid's cottage. They had thought that Professor Snape was going to let them out of detention for being out past curfew but after he had spoken with them about their reasons for being in the forbidden third floor corridor they had both been given a detention. They knew that they were both extremely lucky to have only been given one as they had broken both a school rule and several Slytherin House rules. Maera had also given the pair of them a rather terrifying dressing down for endangering themselves.

The two students were both quite fond of Hagrid, particularly Harry as the loveable gamekeeper had taken him from Privet Drive, but neither of them were to excited to be going into the Forbidden Forest. Especially when he mentioned that they were splitting up. Harry was grouped with Ron Weasley who was still serving detentions for Snape and was outraged at being paired with Harry. Hagrid stayed with Hermione while his large dog Fang went with the boys. Harry found himself wishing that it was Maera with them because the statement that Fang was a coward proved correct as the dog whimpered the entire way through the forest. Spotting a silvery liquid on the path ahead of them Harry paused.

"Afraid Potter? Must be missing your little guard dog now." The redhead taunted, not noticing the blood. The boys' voice was a tad higher than normal and Harry scowled.

"Not a bit Weasley, though you seem to be." He muttered, pulling his wand from his pocket. "There's unicorn blood on this trail, and since that's what we're looking for I reckoned we ought the signal Hagrid."

The redhead pushed past him up the trail, "Whatever Potter, I'm going to see whatever's up there." Unwilling to let the other boy walk alone into danger Harry followed with a sigh. They both froze at the sight of a unicorns body on the trail, a dark cloaked figure bent over it. Fang gave a wild cry and turned tail, Ron following him when the figure turned to face them. The things front was covered with the silver blood and Harry's hand rose to clutch at his scar as it exploded with pain. He landed on his knees as the figure towered over him and he heard himself cry out for Frost.

Thundering hooves sounded as what he recognized as a centaur lept in front of him. The half-man half-horse rose on it hind legs, driving the dark figure back before turning to Harry, "Are you alright?" The blonde haired centaur asked, reaching down and lifting Harry to his feet. His eyes lingering on Harry's scar. "Harry Potter. You must get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you. Can you ride? It will be faster." As Harry climbed on the centaurs back he introduced himself as Firenze.

Firenze paused as two other centaurs sprang in front of him and after a heated argument Firenze lept into the trees. Harry was silent for a time before, "What was that thing you saved me from?"

*The centaur slowed, warning Harry to keep his head down. Just when the boy thought he wasn't going to answer he stopped, "Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

Harry blinked, thinking for a moment, "No, we've only ever used the horn and hair in potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the blood touches your lips." (Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, page 258)

"Who would be that desperate? If you'd be cursed forever wouldn't death be better?" Harry asked.

"It would, unless all you needed was to stay alive long enough to drink something else. Something that will bring you back to full strength and power, something that will mean you never die." Firenze said softly, "Do you know what is hidden in the castle at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerers Stone... the Elixir of Life! But who-?"

"Can you think of no one who has waited many years to return to power, has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

A cold numb feeling rushed over Harry as he remembered Maera's words: "_No Harry, I believe he is still alive. Maybe not alive like you and I are, but alive in some other shape." _Harry choked, "Do you mean that was Vol—"* (Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, 259)

"Harry!" Hermione's voice reached him and he turned to see her running towards him.

"This is where I leave you," Firenze said, "Good luck, Harry Potter. The planets have been read wrong before now; I hope this is one of those times." (Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, 259) Firenze turned and disappeared back into the forest, Harry staring after him.

"_Voldemort will come back someday and Dumbledore wants you to get rid of him."_


	6. Chapter 6

Apologies to anyone reading about how long this has taken and how short this piece is. I've just finished up finals for summer college classes and now that I have some time hopefully I will be able to work on this more. There are some smaller things I written involving Maera during her childhood and Hogwarts years and I'll be attaching one or two at the bottom of this.

Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Maera is my own character.

* * *

The next morning Harry told Hermione everything that had happened in the forest and what Firenze had told him. She convinced him to tell Professor Snape about what had happened, and he agreed that it would be best done after they finished exams. After they had finished their last exam they immediately went to Professor Snape's office, only to find that he wasn't there. Maera was also missing. Unknown to Harry both were currently sitting in the Headmaster's office trying to convince the old man to allow Harry to spend the summer at Maera's home, Spinners End, Grimmauld Place, anywhere other than Privet Drive. Maera was set to maul the man when an owl fluttered through his window bearing a Ministry letter. She cast a skeptical glance at the rather unofficial looking bird as he took the envelope, "Ah it appears I am being summoned to the Ministry. You as well Severus."

The Potions Master stiffened, "Whatever for Albus? I am not about to travel all the way to London for anything of little importance."

"It would appear they want to check in with you about your status, and about an attack done by your familiar in Diagon Alley." The old man frowned, "That could be quite a problem as I imagine you are expected to bring her with you."

"I will have to go some other time. I have exams to grade and still have a few I have to administer."

"Very well, if anyone asks I will let them know. Let Minerva know I am gone, would you?" Albus said, standing to retrieve his broom before bidding them both goodbye.

_Severus, I was seriously considering biting that man for a moment. I swear one more word about bloody blood wards..._

_"_I appreciate your restraint, although if I were a dog I wouldn't have just considered it."

"Alright, that's it!" Harry said, standing from where they were sitting in front of Professor Snape's office, "We should go talk to Dumbledore. Since we can't find Snape or Frost he's the next best person." He offered his hand to Hermione, pulling her to her feet.

The halls were relatively empty as most students were outside lounging in the shade of the lake or swimming with the squid. They passed only a still stuttering Professor Quirrell on their way to the headmaster's office. Stopping in front of the stone gargoyle they realized that neither of them knew the password. They guessed numerous passwords from the names of old headmasters, to some of the nonsense words the headmaster had used in his speech at the beginning of the year and were getting frustrated when Professor McGonagall stopped next to them carrying several books.

"What are you three doing?"

"We need to talk to Professor Snape but we can't find him anywhere and thought that maybe Professor Dumbledore could help us."

The woman pursed her lips, eyeing the students for a moment. "Professor Dumbledore was called away to the Ministry, but I believe Professor Snape is in his office," She said as she turned to look at the gargoyle. "Licorice pops." The door way sprang open to reveal a stairway. "Go on up, make sure to knock."

The two students thanked her before running up the stairs and knocking rapidly on the door. It opened after a moment, "The headmaster is no- Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger. Please tell me you haven't been sent to the headmaster for misbehaving."

"Professor Snape! We've been looking everywhere for you." Hermione said and he frowned.

"Sir, last night during our detention in the Forbidden Forest-"

"The Forbidden Forest? What dunderhead would take children in there?" Severus said, his frown deepening. _Detention WHERE?_ The dog appeared next to him, looking enraged.

"Professor please, we went in there to see what's been killing unicorns and there was this _thing-_" Harry explained, "And Firenze said that Voldemort's in the castle and is going to steal the stone." If possible the Potions Professor had gone paler than normal before he seemed to snap to attention.

"Quirrell." He muttered, "Maera go and watch the door, would you?" The black dog the nodded, taking off out the door. Snape turned back to the children, "Harry, could you go find Professor McGonagall. Hermione, could you find Professor Flitwick? Tell them to meet me in the third floor corridor as quickly as possible." The two students disappeared down the stairs and he turned to the phoenix perched by the desk, "Fawkes, would you please bring Albus back?" The bird gave him a long look before disappearing with a trill. The professor tipped his head back for a moment as he stared up at the ceiling before turning and disappearing in a twirl of black robes.

Maera skidded to a stop in front of the door, listening intently for sounds coming from the other side but could hear nothing. Sniffing deeply she caught the scent of the farce of a DADA Professor, he had walked by the door several times before but she had a feeling that it was fresh and the man was already through the door a second scent caught her attention and her eyes widened. Ron Weasley and two others had been near the door recently likely shortly after Quirrell. She screwed her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to pull her human self forward and felt a small shift but remained a dog. A howl of rage escaped her and Maera moved back from the door, pressing herself against the opposite wall before pushing off to slam herself into the door. On her second attempt at this she was able to push it open and slid through the doorway.

The Cerberus twitched in its sleep as the door creaked shut behind her, the sound of its even breathing and the soft hum of a harp filled the small room. She moved forward a sniffed at the trap door. Quirrell had been here and was already through, likely making his way to the stone at this very moment. The door slammed open behind her and she spun hoping to see the professors. Unfortunately life seemed to enjoy laughing at her lately and she met the gaze of one Ronald Weasley, two Gryffindor boys she didn't recognize flanked him.

"See I told you Snape was going to steal the stone! He even left his mutt behind to be look out!"

"Alright mate, we aren't blind. It's a good thing you heard Potter and Granger talking about Flamel or no one would have known Snape was going to steal it."

"Dumbledore's sure to give Gryffindor points for this. I'm sure we'll win the house cup."

The boys moved towards where she stood atop the trap door and Maera growled, baring gleaming canines. _You'd better hurry Sev! These idiot Gryffindors want to go down the trap door._ Another growled reverberated through the room, the three boys froze and Maera turned her head as Fluffy lumbered to his feet. The harp lay quietly on the floor. As the Cerberus took a step towards the boys Maera rushed across the stones to plant herself in front of them. The three-headed dog paused as she met its gaze. A much softer growl pulled from its throat, relaxing the boys but she found it to be all the more intimidating

**You dare disturb my domain with your humans Black Lady?**

_Oh dear. How to handle this?_ Maera dropped her eyes slightly, still on his face but not quite meeting his eyes. The sign of submission seemed to appease him as she noted some of the tension leave his body.

_**These are not my humans Great Guardian. They are students at this school and while they may be misguided troublemakers it is my duty to protect them.**_

**You presume that you can protect thieves from me little one? **The growling rose in volume and she instinctually dropped closer to the floor.

_**I do not. These are no thieves. They are children, not even eleven summers. A man played his way past you this morning Guardian and they had hoped to stop him.**_

The Cerberus dropped one massive head straight in front of her, locking eyes on her, a breeze blew past her and she realized it was scenting her. Whatever he was looking for he seemed to find. **Tell me Lady, did this man smell of garlic?**

_**He did. He has tried to pass you before?**_

**Many times. Have you any idea of how he learned of the music?**

_**Hagrid can have quite the loose tongue when it comes to secrets.**_

**Of that I am well aware Lady. Now, take your troublemakers. I will not allow them to pass and I am sure you feel quite the same.**

_**Of course. Could you do me the favor of scaring them out? I am afraid they will not listen to me.**_ Her answer came when he gave a loud bark and lurched towards the boys. The trio gave a scream and scrambled over each other out the door. She followed behind them her own laughter mixing the rumbling chuckles behind her.

The boys jumped when Professors Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Snape, and the Headmaster flashed into view Fawkes sprung high into the air from his place between them. They all looked rather grim and surprised at the sight of the three boys.

"I do hope you boys are just lost and are not in the third-floor forbidden corridor purposefully."

_They wanted to stop evil Severus from stealing the stone Headmaster._ A white eyebrow rose at that.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor. Get back to the common room all three of you," Professor McGonagall snapped, a stern looked was painted firmly across her face. "I warned you earlier and you have deliberately broken rules. I am very disappointed."

* * *

_You should know that I've made Regulus the oldest son, Sirius the middle and Maera the youngest. Maera is three, Sirius is 4, and Regulus is 5._

The little girl _knew_ she wasn't supposed to be out of bed, but she had had a nightmare and was afraid. Her hair fell in a messy stream down her back, and she bit her lip rubbing at one of her puffy silver eyes. She knew better than to go to mother, who didn't seem to like her much as she didn't act like a 'proper pureblood lady' like cousin Narcissa. The girl stopped outside of her brother's rooms, she wanted Sirus... but he had been soo tired. She knocked softly on Regulus's door, was rewarded with a muffled 'hm', and opened it slowly, padding to the bed. Peeking over the side at her very slightly awake oldest brother, she whispered "Regulus... Regulus... are you awake?"

The boy in question sighed deeply before turning his head, eyes open in an annoyed glare. "Well, I am now," he muttered, eyeing the little girl before glancing at the clock. "What are you doing awake and in my room? Get out and go back to bed!" He said pushing her away from the edge of his bed, with what he later decided might have been a little to much force causing the little girl to land with a solid thud on the floor. She stared at his face for a minute before starting the sniffle as her silver eyes brightened with tears. "Oh bloody hell, it's not like you fell very far." He said, eyeing her. "Quit being such a brat." He later reflected that this was not the right thing to say as she started to cry in earnest, little hiccupping sobs echoing throughout his room.

Well, apparently more than just his room as the sound of the door next to his slamming open shortly followed by his to reveal the middle sibling. The boy stared at the little girl crying in the middle of the floor for a moment before narrowing on the bruise forming on her arm in the shape of a hand, where Regulus had pushed her. They moved to Regulus as he moved into the room, wrapping the little girl in his arms, allowing her to sob into his pyjamas. "What the hell did you do Regulus?" He asked, glaring at his brother.

"She knows she's not allowed to be awake right now, much less in my room." The boy said, glaring back. "I pushed her away and she fell. Not my fault if a little fall makes her cry! Some witch she'll make." These familiar words renewed her sobbing.

The younger boy had somehow managed to remove the girl from himself and surged forward, connecting his fist with Regulus's nose. "She's three you prat! Some wizard you are picking on little girls!" He yelled, picking the girl up and slamming the door as he left. Carrying her into his room and setting her on the bed, he dug around his closet for an extra blanket, and finding one moved to the bed himself. Picking up the comforter and pushing her underneath he sat on the bed next to her as she calmed.

"What happened Mae?" He asked her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"I had a bad dream and I couldn't sleep." She murmured, sleepily, "I was just afraid."

The boy sighed, "Mae, you know Regulus doesn't like you in his room, or anyone really. You should have just come to me."

Maera gave him a look of sheer adoration, "You were so tired earlier, and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Don't worry about that Mae. I'll always be here for you." He said, smiling slightly as her breathing evened out. She was almost asleep but she managed one more thing, it was important and she had to make sure he knew.

"I love you Siri."

The boy smiled for real then, and as she drifted completely to sleep he slid on the bed next to her, covering himself with the spare blanket and drooping an arm around her.

"I love you too Mae."


	7. Chapter 7

Just in case I wasn't clear I enough, Maera has been stuck in her animagus form. She was a marauder during her school years and because of this she isn't registered with the ministry. Very few people were aware of her animagus form because she, like the other marauders, kept it secret. Very few people have been aware that she wasn't really Severus's familiar. She has been sleeping in the girls dorm throughout the year, joining Severus once. No scandal there.

Also, as this is my story its likely to reflect my views. If it bothers you that they aren't married and are/have been living together I apologize. Personally I see no problem with it.

Again, Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, who I would like to wish a happy late birthday.

* * *

The four Professors and dog were all sitting in the relative quiet of the Headmasters office. He was sitting behind his desk with a pensive look painted across his face when the fireplace flared green. All eyes turned to the floo as an older gentlemen stepped through stopping to help the woman who was behind him.

"Ah Nicholas, Perenelle! I'm glad you could make it on such short notice," Dumbledore's voice broke the silence.

"Albus, I must say I wish this a purely social visit but as your note was so vague I imagine something has happened." The man replied, looking at the other occupants of the office.

"These are the Professors who had helped to protect the stone Nicholas. The Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Herbology Professor Pomona Sprout, Charms Professor Filius Flitwick, and Potions Master Severus Snape." Dumbledore introduced each of them nodding slightly in return.

"And who is the dear girl sitting on the floor? Is there a reason she chooses to remain in that form?" Perenelle asked her eyes glued on Maera. Maera huffed and rolled her eyes at the woman. _I've always loved this form but at this point I'd rather hug an angry horntail._

"Maera!" Severus snapped ending her tirade before it could really start. The witch had rolled her eyes at one of the greatest alchemists in the world. "Please behave. Just this once." She gave another huff but quieted, throwing Severus a glare that might have made him proud if he were still looking at her.

"Maera Black, a former student who is currently stuck in her unregistered animagus form due to an accident in Diagon Alley," Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling at her over his glasses. "However I'm afraid that is not what we are here to talk about. Someone came dangerously close to stealing the stone today. If not for two of the students and the quick actions of these Professors it may have been taken."

Her eyes snapped to him at once before she glared at her husband. "I told you this would happen, didn't I? The break in at Gringotts I told you we should just destroy it but no, it would be safe at Hogwarts. Nicholas I beg you, think about this, all the children in this castle were put at risk today. Children who haven't had a chance to live could have been killed today because of us. Now I want to take a look at this interesting piece of spell work. You will think about what I've just said and hopefully not disregard it."

Maera looked slightly nervous as Perenelle Flamel walked around her in circles as though she were some sort of interesting exhibit. The woman was muttering to herself and Maera found that she had to push down the urged to hide behind Severus' robes. The Professors except Severus had excused themselves, Minerva mentioning something about speaking to three unruly Gryffindors, and the Headmaster was talking softly with Nicholas. The older woman suddenly brandished her wand and Maera tensed. "_Ostendo sum Is Mulier Vomica_." A soft light flowed from the wand, wrapping around Maera for a moment before morphing into letters above her head. She studied the words for a minute before moving her wand in a complex pattern. "_Effrego Illa Vomica quod Reverto Is Mulier Ut Suus Verus Ego. Permissum Suus Exsisto Ipsa Iteru._ You should have been able to do that Albus."_  
_Maera found her now very human self sprawled on the floor staring up at the female alchemist who was looking very smug with herself. Pulling herself unsteadily to her feet, she held her arm out in front of her looking at her hand with before meeting Perenelle's eyes with a bright smile. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

It was only a short time later that Maera found herself winding her way down the stairs into the dungeons in search of her godson. As she reached the common room entrance the realization that she didn't actually know that password hit her frowning she opened her mouth and hissed, "_Open._" She was unsurprised when the wall slid open and stepped through, students looked up from their games and reading as her eyes swept the room. When there was no sign of Harry or Hermione she sighed, "Does anyone know where I might find Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?" When a first year mentioned the library she turned and swept out of the room in a way that was so reminiscent of their head of house they couldn't help but stare at where she had been.

She found Harry and Hermione with their faces buried in books studying for the exams that would take place over the next few days. A melancholy smile flitted across her face as she watched the boy the intense expression on his face reminded her so thoroughly of Lily. Mindful of Madame Pince she moved to the students, "Harry, Hermione, the Headmaster needs to see you both." They shared a glance as they moved to put away their books, blinking when she simply waved her wands and all of the books they had out returned to their places. The trio walked in silence to the gargoyle which slid open without being prompted and passed through the door to the Headmasters office without knocking.

"Ah! Thank you Maera, my dear. I trust it wasn't too difficult to find them." The headmaster twinkled over his glasses at her as the children spun to look at her.

"Of course not Headmaster, in fact they were studying for exams." She answered smiling.

"While I am relieved to know that you haven't had too much of an influence on them I believe that is not what we are here to talk about." Snape's voice teased from the other side of the room.

Headmaster Dumbledore spoke over Maera's undoubtedly childish reply, "I've asked you here to talk about Professor Quirrell and to commend you for your actions today. If not for the two of you Voldemort would have returned to life much sooner than any of us had anticipated. I must admit that I am curious as to why to two of you did not go after the stone yourselves." The other two adults had gone silent and Maera's eyes blazed.

"Headmaster, anyone could have figured out where the stone was and how to get past Fluffy but Professor Snape told us there were other obstacles to protect the stone set up by the other Professors. It would have been a terribly foolish of us to attempt to pass them with no idea of what they were." Hermione answered, Harry nodding along with her. Maera smiled at that, how very _slytherin_.

"What will happen to the stone Headmaster? Is it going to be hidden somewhere else?"

"No Harry after speaking with Nicholas and Perenelle we all agreed it would be best to destroy it."

"But sir, they'll die with it. Won't they?"

"Alas yes, they have enough of the Elixir to set all of their affairs in order and then they will die." Seeing the look on the children's faces he gave a slight smile. "You must remember that they have lived a very, very long time. The Stone while amazing was never such a wonderful thing, as much money and life as you want, yes but imagine watching all of your family and friends leave this world while you cannot follow."

The two children were silent for a moment before Harry spoke again, "What happened to Quirrell sir?"

Maera spoke suddenly from where she was sitting, "Harry, you remember when I said earlier this year when I said I believed that Voldemort was alive but in another form?" They both nodded unsure about what that had to do with Quirrell.

"Professor Quirrell allowed Voldemort to share his body, his soul and when he failed to get the Stone Voldemort left Quirrell to die. He treats his followers much the same as his enemies. Now, if you two do not have anymore questions why don't you get back to studying? I have to task of finding yet another Defense Professor." Hermione glanced at Harry before moving out of the office.

"Sir, I… I was wondering if I spend the summer at Hermione's. Her parents have already agreed and-"

"I'm sorry dear boy but you must return to Privet Drive. Your aunt's love has kept you safe for the past 10 years." Harry stared at the Headmaster for a moment, struggling with himself before giving a defeated nod.

"Harry?" He looked to Maera and caught the understanding in her eyes. Her lips thinned and she turned to face to the Headmaster. "Headmaster, as Harry's godmother I would like to reserve the right to check in on him as often as possible." Dumbledore made to say something but she shut him out. "I am afraid that I don't find your source to be entirely credible. I met Petunia as a child and her feelings on magic and Lily were quite clear. If I find that the situation isn't to my liking I would like your support in removing him, but understand that I will do it regardless."

"Of course, Harry why don't you go catch up with Hermione? Maera we should speak about this a little more."

* * *

The rest of the year seemed to pass in a blur for Harry and Hermione. All too soon they were exiting the train at Platform 9 ¾. Maera had apparently agreed to ride the train to keep an eye on the students and she exited thorough the barrier with them, something about want to see Harry's aunt. She paused for a moment to meet Hermione's parents at her insistence and had all three Granger's blushing when telling them just how wonderful a girl their daughter was. They left with Hermione promising to write him. Maera ruffled his hair, lovingly and Harry smiled. He wished that he could just stay with her. She had given him more hugs in a few days than his Aunt ever had and she shared stories about both of his parents and him from when he was a baby.

"Ready boy?" Harry turned to see his Uncle Vernon, with Aunt Petunia and Dudley peering around him. A hand gently gripped his shoulder and he saw his relative's eyes follow the hand up to the woman's face. His Aunt turned an interesting shade of green and his Uncle just remained purple.

"Nice to see you again Tuney," Maera said a smirk that Harry was sure she picked up from Snape on her face before she smiled down at him, pulling him into one more hug. "I'll see you this summer, Pup. Just pop in to check on you every once in awhile. Remember to write and finish your summer work. Oh and Severus or I will be coming to get you for the wedding." If possible Aunt Petunia had gone even greener. The Dursley's all stared as Maera turned and walked back through the wall. It was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

_Another peek at Maera's childhood._

Maera glanced at the hand gripping her shoulder apprehensively, she was sure that there would be a bruise there tomorrow. Walburga Black was an unpleasant woman who hated having a daughter. She had been hoping for a third son to carry on the family name, not a girl she would have to put together a dowry for and arrange for a suitable pureblood husband. The train rolled out from the platform and as it disappeared from view the woman disapperated, pulling her daughter home with her. The girl missed Sirius already and was glad that she would be joining him next year.

Sirius sighed as his sister disappeared from sight; he wished that it were possible for students to start at Hogwarts early. Pulling his trunk along to find a compartment he finally found one with only one student inside. He knocked on the door and a boy with brown eyes and messy black hair pulled it open.

"All the compartments are full. Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Nah, it's just me in here. Come on in." The boy answered with a slight grin and helped Sirius store his trunk above his head before sticking out his hand. "Potter, James Potter."

"Black, Sirius Black." He returned, smiling when the boys smile dropped into a frown.

"Black as in..." He said, regarding him suspiciously.

"Yeah. If you're referring to the most _Noble_ and _Ancient_," He answered, the title coming out in a sarcastic tone. "I'll assume you're the Ancient House of Potter." Sirius said dropping into a seat, the other boy sat slowly, eyeing him.

"Right. So why aren't you down with the Slytherins?" He asked.

"Dunno why I'd want to hang around with those snotty prats," Sirius answered. "They aren't really my type." James regarded him strangely for a moment before nodding. A knock at the door caught their attention and a blonde haired, brown eyed boy in shabby robes opened the door.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked with a smile. They answered by grabbing his trunk and storing it above head. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lupin, Remus Lupin." He greeted.

"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black." Another knock sounded and a short, pudgy boy with watery eyes opened the door.

"Erm, could I sit here?" He asked the trio nervously, "Everywhere else is-"

"Full?" They broke in simultaneously, smiling at each other. Stowing his trunk they introduced themselves.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." They chatted contentedly until an announcement told them to change into their robes. Sometime later the train rolled to a stop and they followed a gamekeeper to board the boats for first years. A stern looking woman greeted them and led them into the great hall to be sorted into their houses.

"Black, Sirius." She called. Sirius moved forward, and sat on the stool, the large hat dropped over his eyes. _Well, what have we here? A Black, I see. Quite different from the others I've sorted though. You are loyal and want to make true friends I see. Not Hufflepuff though. Hmm. I see cunning and intelligence but there is bravery here and love. Not Slytherin like the rest. Ah I know just where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!_

Sirius pulled the hat from his head, glancing unconsciously at the Slytherin table to his brother who had drained of all color. His mother would be enraged, oh the scandal. A Black in a house other than Slytherin! He walked to the Gryffindor table in a daze before remembering something that had him as pale as Regulus. His mother would be murderous and Maera was the only one at home. Lupin, Remus soon joined him looking concerned at his lack of color. Pettigrew, Peter sat stupidly on the other side of the table and Potter, James was at his other side also looking concerned. Sirius moved his food around on his plate, before deciding he couldn't eat. When he reached the dorm he was thrilled to see his owl sitting on what would be his bedside table. Writing a quick note he attached it to the owl and opened the window. "Go to Maera as fast as you can." He said releasing it.

* * *

She was reading a book her mother had thrown at her about etiquette when Regulus's large horned owl landed outside the front window. Maera marked her page and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on the perch beside the fire place, offering the girl his leg. She untied the letter and pulled an owl treat from the jar on the mantle. He cooed in appreciation as she left the room, and knocked gently on her mother's door. A growled 'enter' allowed her to open the door.

"Mother, Regulus sent a letter." She said handing the envelope to the witch before leaving the room. Maera walked downstairs and went to the kitchen were a tap at the window had her turning. She opened it and Sirius's black owl landed on the counter in front of her with an urgent hoot, looking out of breath. She moved to fill a bowl with water for the poor owl when it nipped at her. Frowning she detached the letter and opened it.

_Mae- I was sorted into Gryffindor. Hopefully Cale reached you before Adonis reached mother. Hide somewhere, she's sure to go nuts. Love, Sirius._

Her eyes widened and she filled a bowl quickly with water and set it in front of the owl before rushing down into the basement. The girl pushed herself behind a shelf filled with wine, wincing at the sound of shattering glass that suddenly echoed from above. The family house elf, Kreatcher, popped into the basement and looked at the girl from a long moment before he snapped his fingers and offered her a blanket. "Mistress Maera, Kreatcher is coming to get you after Mistress Black is asleep." He disappeared with a pop as an explosion sounded overhead.


	8. Chapter 8

Previous disclaimers apply.

* * *

When Harry arrived back at Number Four he was unsurprised when all of his things were locked in his old cupboard, although his Aunt had allowed him to remove the books needed for summer work, quills, ink, and parchment. His Uncle had attempted to padlock Hedwig's cage but his Aunt had panicked at the idea, remembering that Maera had told him to write. She had remained jumpy for almost a week before deciding that no one would really bother to look in on Harry and he was thrown into what had been Dudley's second bedroom, the lock clicking behind him. Harry was rather disappointed when he received no mail and Dudley was delighted to have another thing to taunt Harry about. He liked to imagine that Hermione was just busy finishing her assignments and Maera with planning her wedding but when he received nothing on his birthday he knew better.

On Harry's twelfth birthday he found himself eating a plate of stale bread and cheese before he was sent to his room to pretend he didn't exist. His Uncle was having a dinner party with Mr. and Mrs. Mason, rich builder and his wife, hoping to convince them to order a large amount of drills from him. While his Aunt was playing the doting housewife and Dudley pretended to admire the man, Harry was to be in his room making no noise and pretending he didn't exist. He heard the door bell ring just as he opened his door, moving in and shutting it behind him he turned to lay on his bed only to see something sitting on it.

Dobby was likely the strangest creature Harry had ever seen and had the great misfortune to meet. The house-elf had intercepted his mail, attracted Uncle Vernon's attention and, after failing to convince Harry not to attend Hogwarts, had gone into the kitchen and hovered his Aunts pudding before allowing it to fall. The pudding that was supposed to be desert had covered the kitchen and Harry, the evening might having been salvageable except for the owl that flew in the window and dropped a letter onto Mrs. Mason's head. She had run from the house screaming, her husband following after telling the Dursley's his wife was extremely afraid of birds. His Uncle had opened the letter, eyed burning furiously as he read.

"You didn't tell us you aren't allowed magic outside of school," his Uncle said taking a step towards him, letter clutched in one meaty fist the other reaching for Harry.

The next day found Harry behind a door with several locks, bars on his windows, and a cat-flap at the bottom of the door so that food could be pushed through. His Uncle's words resounding in his head, "You're never going back and if you magic yourself out you'll be expelled!"

When the door bell rang Harry frowned, it was later than the Dursley's usually had visitors and the time that he would normally be let out to use the bathroom, the scream from his Aunt that followed had him on his feet. He could hear a thud and then feet moving up the stairs to stand outside his door. Whoever it was paused outside for a moment before the door exploded inward, silver eyes peered in at him, "Alright Pup?"

* * *

_Hogwart's Express 1972_

Maera Black was thrilled to finally be going to Hogwarts, thrilled to finally be able to see Sirius again. She struggled slightly with her trunk, it was heavy and with Sirius gone for the last year her mother had realized that there was no one that would speak out at the way she treated her only daughter. Maera knew Regulus cared and if he had actually been around he might have done something but he hadn't been. Kreatcher had made sure his young mistress got enough to at least survive but he hadn't been able to do much. He hadn't been able to do anything about how the mistress had been striking her daughter more often, or pushing her down the stairs. So now exhausted and hungry she gave up on finding Sirius, and pulled her trunk forward to a compartment with two people inside of it. She knocked on the door and smiled at the red-headed girl who opened it.

"Sorry to bother you, but could I join you? I can't seem to find a compartment." She asked, taken slightly aback by the girl's friendly smile and green eyes.

"Of course! Come on in, it's just the two of us in here. Sev, do you mind?" The girl said, stepping back and glancing at a skinny boy with long black hair. His black eyes met her silver for a moment and she looked down, pulling her trunk in behind her. Somehow she knew that he knew. She jumped slightly and winced as a pale hand with long fingers wrapped around her bruised wrist, hidden by long sleeves.

"Let me take your trunk," A soft, silkly voice said and she met his eyes again with a slow nod.

"Thank you." She said, with a slight smile. The boy nodded and lifted her trunk, putting it above the seats as the girl ushered her to sit.

"I'm Lily Evans, and he's Severus Snape." The girl said, still smiling, "You're a first year, aren't you? I don't remember seeing you before, although you do look familiar."

"Nice to meet you Lily, Severus. Yes, unfortunately I am a first year wish it were possible to start sooner." She answered, "I'm Maera Black."

The pair froze and stared, causing her to fidget slightly. The boy was looking at her with narrowed eyes now. "Related to Sirius Black then?" He asked his voice chilled.

"Yes, and Regulus as well. I'm the youngest and last of the Black children." She answered, frowning, "Why?"

The boy was about to say something when the compartment door was thrown open. A black haired, brown eyed boy stood in the doorway his eyes on Lily and another boy stood next to him who Maera recognized instantly. They hadn't seemed to notice her yet, or the brown eyed boy was ignoring her which was likely.

"Evans, we've got room in our compartment for one more. You ought to join us rather than hanging around with the snake." The boy said, with an arrogant smile. Maera rolled her eyes, as Lily stood Severus beside her.

"Out Potter! I don't know how many times I'll have to reject you! Just leave me be you arrogant toerag!" She snarled. It was obvious the boy did things like this often.

"Why don't you go sit with your deatheater friends Snivellous?" Sirius said, glaring at Severus. The boy in question moved his hand cautiously towards where she was sure his wand was, but Sirius already had his in hand and pointed it quickly calling out a spell that Maera didn't hear. Her own wand was in her hand somehow, and whatever he'd casted hit the protego she didn't remember saying. Everything went silent as all eyes were suddenly on the small black haired girl. She was staring at Sirius, who had a strange look on his face. Maera had never seen Sirius this way, and it scared her. This outburst was so like her mother that she was terrified.

"Maera? What the hell's happened to you?" He said taking a quick step toward her. She only now released she was standing, as she stepped backwards fearfully running into Severus's chest. Sirius froze, she was afraid of him? He stared at her face, it was thin and pale. His little sister, who had been so happy to see him all the time, had changed into this girl. She was small for eleven, her long black hair looked slightly greasy and like it badly needed cut, her face was thin and pale. Hell, she was thin and pale and staring at him with complete and total fear.

"Black, perhaps you should leave?" He heard Snape's voice say. Breaking his stare he looked at the boy who was behind his sister. At the look in Snape's eyes he found himself doing something he never thought he would, nodding in agreement.

"Right, James come on. Remus is probably looking for us." He said turning to leave and pulling James with him. Sirius glanced back, "Maera... we're in compartment 64."

The door shut and Maera let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Lily glanced at Severus, "Sev, I'm going to go see Alice for a moment." She said softly and he nodded.

The compartment door shut for the second time and Maera allowed him to push her gently into the seat before he sat across from her. Their eyes met and she suddenly realized what had just happened. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down at her hands. She didn't want him to see her cry but she just couldn't hold it in. Equally pale hands reached out and took hers. And so Severus Snape became friends with the youngest Black.


	9. Chapter 9

Again all disclaimers apply. To anyone that is reading this, I'm sorry this took so long. I've been swamped with college prep and now homework. I may eventually get used to it;)

* * *

While most twelve year old boys would balk at the idea of having their hand held Harry found that he rather enjoyed the feeling. Glancing at Maera's face he noted that she was looking more and more angry as they walked. Watching her lips go thinner and thinner he was beginning to think that it might have been a bad idea to tell her about the letter from the Improper Use of Magic Office. She stopped suddenly and he was pulled from his thoughts as he tried to avoid running into her.

"Here we are," She said, gesturing to the phone booth in front of them. Harry gave her a confused look as she steered him inside, sliding the door shut behind them.

"I thought you said we were going to the Ministry," Harry said, glancing up at her as she picked up the phone and dialing.

"This is the visitors entrance Harry." She said, giving him a slight smile before speaking to the operator. "Harry Potter and Maera Black, Improper Use of Magic Office." Two passes were issued from the phone as she hung up and the booth suddenly dropped, like an elevator. Harry blinked, blushing slightly as Maera pinned the pass to his shirt for him. When they stepped out of the elevator his eyes widened, slightly at the building he was standing in. Maera led him past a fountain, glancing at it with a grimace to a desk where a rather bored looking man took their wands, inspected them, and handed them back.

After another elevator ride he found himself sitting in an uncomfortable chair in a small waiting area. The door of the office Maera had entered opened and a skinny witch gestured for him to enter. Jumping to follow her, he entered the office sitting nervously in the chair she pointed at next to Maera. A short, soft witch sat behind the desk in front them and sensing his nervousness gave him a kind smile. "Hello Harry. My name is Amelia Bones I'm the head of the Magical Law Department. Miss Black here was just telling me you received a letter. Could you tell me what happened?"

Harry nodded slowly, telling her all about the meeting with the house-elf. She asked him a few questions before looking to Maera. "The magic done today was done by you, correct?"

"Yes Amelia, after caring for Harry for so long his relatives were asking for some things." Maera answered, a broad smile crossing her face as her eyes glittered with mischief. Amelia lips twitched slightly as she stood, bidding them both goodbye.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but think how different this part of his summer was compared to the first part. He'd been staying with Maera in her apartment for the last week. It was small but comfortable, with a small living room, open kitchen, and two small bedrooms. He was sitting on the couch reading a potions book and had paused when the door opened slowly. He blinked at the sight of his potions Professor in muggle jeans and a t-shirt, the man held a finger to his lips and Harry nodded watching as he crept into the kitchen. Harry bit his lip as he watched him sneak up on Maera who was dancing around the kitchen using her batter spoon as a microphone as she sung along with the radio. The chorus of Opposites Attract was interrupted with a yelp of surprise when he grabbed her around the waist. "SEVERUS SNAPE! What on earth," She was interrupted by Harry's laughter and couldn't help but smile. Shaking her head she clicked the radio off and caught sight of the clock. "Oh! I'm supposed to pick up Hermione in five minutes."

"That's actually why I'm here love." Severus said lips lifting in a half smile. "I've already picked her up, she's just outside."

Maera spun, opening her door. "I formally invite Hermione Jean Granger into my home and welcome her to enter at any time. So mote it be." She beamed, reaching out to take Hermione's bags, "Come on in, the wards will always allow you now."

"Thank you Miss Black," Hermione smiled. "I really appreciate you allowing me to stay and visit with Harry, and to attend your wedding. I wasn't really looking forward to attending the dental convention with me parents."

"It's no problem at all Hermione. You're welcome to stay in my home, where ever that may be, at any time." Maera smiled, "Harry why don't you show Hermione her room?" Once they had disappeared from sight she turned to Severus, "You aren't supposed to be here, you know. It's bad luck."

"Alright, alright. I just thought you could use some extra time since you were probably running late." He teased, "I'll head out then, have to check on a few things for tomorrow."

"I'll see you then." Maera said smiling brightly, as he disappeared back out the door. She turned back to survey the mess she had made in the kitchen and sighed before pulling out her wand and casting a series of spells. Pulling the cookies she had made out of the stove she smiled when the room was spotless. The door banged open and Maera couldn't help her laugh at the sound of someone getting tangled in her coat rack. Going to pull the pink haired witch to her feet and righting the furniture, she pulled the younger woman into a hug. "Wotcher, Dora. You remembered the portkey?"

"Of course I remembered! You remember to pick up Harry's friend?" Her cousin asked with a smile.

"Did everyone expect me to forget? Severus was sweet enough to go pick her up for me so that we wouldn't end up rushing for time. Speaking of time, we should probably get going. Harry, Hermione! It's time to go. Don't forget your things!" Grabbing the bag that was sitting on the table and the dress that was hanging in the doorframe, she smiled as the children came into view. "Harry, Hermione I'd like you to meet my cousin Nymphadora Tonks. She prefers to be called Tonks."

"Nice to meet you both, I've heard a lot about you two from Mae." Tonks said, glancing at the clock on the wall while pulling an old newspaper out of her pocket. "Now we'd best be getting ready to go." At the children's strange look Maera sighed.

"Right, that's a portkey. A portkey can be any seemingly harmless object, like a football or a dolphin. Portkeys are just another type of transportation, we're using it because I don't really want to floo with my dress and you two can't apparate. Just don't let go until I tell you. Now, everyone grab on." Maera said, glancing at the clock again. Tonks began counting down, and when she reached it felt as though hook had stuck itself in their stomachs and the world turned into a blur.

It seemed to Harry that they had arrived at Drum Castle hours ago. He was stuck in a room that was filled with awkward tension, and couldn't help but wish that he could have stayed with Maera. There was obviously some bad blood between Severus and the man who had introduced himself as Remus Lupin. He seemed nice enough but since he had gotten there Severus had gone completely silent. After enduring it for a few more minutes Harry decided he'd had enough.

"What is wrong with you two?" Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously at him and Lupin blinked. Harry pointed at Severus, "Seriously, you should be happy not all sulky and brooding. I have no idea why you two don't get along but it shouldn't matter today. I mean, you're marrying the woman you love!" He turned his eyes to Lupin, "and Maera invited you here because you're her friend. She asked you to give her away, obviously you being her means something to her so you should ignore whatever's making you uncomfortable for her today. If you two are always like this she's probably all stressed out about you two being in a room together."

The two men stared at him for a moment before looking at each other. Lupin hesitantly held out his hand and after eyeing it for a moment Snape took it.

"For today, at least."

Severus stood next to the wizard who was marrying them; he fought the urge to mess with robes and was glad that his hair was tied back when a breeze blew through the garden. It was a relatively small wedding, all of the Hogwarts staff (barring Filtch) was there, Maera's Aunt Andromeda and her husband, the Malfoy's (Maera had insisted since they were his friends), a few of the Weasley's (Maera's friends), the Lovegoods (Maera's again), and a few other people. He was pulled from his thoughts when the music started. The wedding party was extremely small. Tonks had agreed to be Maera's maid of honor, Harry had been surprised when he was asked to be the ring bearer, and Hermione had been rather shocked when Maera had asked her if she would mind being their flower girl. Severus couldn't help but think that he was grateful it didn't take very long for them all to be done.

When everyone stood and turned to face down the path that Maera would be coming down, and she stepped into view he stopped breathing for a moment. Her hair had been pulled back from her face, small strands hung to frame her face. He had always thought she was beautiful but today something was different. It wasn't the dress or the hair, he realized as she reached him and Lupin released her. It was that today she wasn't here as his friend, his girlfriend, not even as his fiancée. She was all of these things, of course, but today she was more. Today she was really going to be his wife. At the wizard's instructions they turned to face each other, joining hands, their eyes locking on each others.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the House of Snape and Prince, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you Maera Syria Black to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by you, to possess and be possessed by you, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your people, and your ways as I respect myself." A soft cord of silver light wrapped around her wrist from his.

"I, Maera Syria Black, Lady to the House of Black and Potter, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you Severus Tobias Snape to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by you, to possess and be possessed by you, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your people, and your ways as I respect myself." Another cord of light, this one gold, wrapped around his wrist from hers.

"So mote it be. By the power invested in me by the ministry, Wizmagot, and the Wizarding Nations I now pronounce you husband and wife. It's my pleasure and honor to present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape."

* * *

Definition of a portkey is, of course, from AVPM. The vows are pagan wedding vows, I liked them and so decided to use them. Drum Castle is an absolutely beautiful castle in Scotland.

The Lady Potter thing will be explained later.


	10. Chapter 10

As summer started to cool into fall and Snape headed back to school the children started counting down the days until school would start again. Hermione had been invited to spend the remainder of her summer with Harry and they had enjoyed exploring Severus's house, Spinners End. While Snape hadn't particularly wanted to stay there Maera's family home Grimmauld Place had immediately been shot down, and they had begun looking for a home that didn't hold rather terrible memories for either of them. An old barn owl swooped through the open window next to the breakfast table, dropping two letters on top of the plate of pancakes Maera had just set on the table. She picked them up, muttering about Hogwarts needing to retire some owl, and inspected them before handing one each to Harry and Hermione. "Hogwarts letters, looks like we'll be heading out to do some shopping later. I needed to the apothecary to pick up Sev's order today so I suppose we should go ahead and do our shopping. Good timing that."

"Maera, how did the school know I was staying here?" Hermione asked, frowning at the addressing in confusion.

"Hogwarts magically addresses the letters, since while wizarding families enroll their children, muggles wouldn't be able to. Muggleborns are enrolled the moment they do accidental magic." Maera answered, reaching out and plucking Harry's book list from his hand. She studied it, frowning. "What in merlins name… who would put such rubbish on the list?" Handing the list back to Harry, she began clearing the table, all the while muttering about books.

Harry read his list in confusion, unsure of what was bothering her. It read:

**SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE**:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yedi_ by Gilderoy Lockhart (_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, 43-44)

Harry guessed that Maera probably didn't like this Gilderoy Lockhart.

Maera had apparated them to Diagon Alley, after debating over whether or not to floo she had decided against it as neither Harry no Hermione had done it before. After heading to Gringotts and giving Harry a pouch of money from her own vault to buy his school things with (She had insisted that as her godmother SHE would be paying for the things he needed- he could use his money for something fun) they split up, Harry and Hermione to explore the alley and pick up school supplies and Maera to pick up some things Severus had asked her to. She left them with the strict instructions to stay away from a Knockturn Alley, have fun, and to meet her at Flourish and Blotts around 12:30.

Harry bought himself and Hermione ice creams, which they ate while exploring the alley and peeking into shop windows. When they finished they bought ink and parchment and after checking out a few of the other shops bought owl treats for Hedwig before heading to Flourish and Blotts. The book store was strangely busy with a large crowd that seemed to be pushing to get in. The large banner over the door had Harry frowning, a strange sinking feeling in his stomach.

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

will be signing copies of his autobiography

_MAGICAL ME_

today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M. (_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, 58)

Remembering Maera's obvious dislike of the man they decided to go ahead into the store and get all of their books so that they could leave sooner when she got there. They squeezed past a short rather ruffed-up looking wizard who was pleading with people not to push, the line that was spilling outside wound through the store to the back where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. The each grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ before spotting the Weasley family in the line. While Harry and Ron hadn't gotten along (and that was putting it mildly) since he was sorted into Slytherin and the boy seemed to hate Hermione, he rather liked the rest of the Weasley's who had attended Maera's wedding. The pair slipped up the line to where to Weasley's stood intent on saying hello to the twins and Molly.

"Harry, Hermione! How good to see you, is Maera with you? I can't imagine she'd let you come all the way to Diagon by yourselves," said Molly, giving the pair of them a kind smile. She seemed rather breathless and kept fussing with her hair.

"Mum rather fancies Lockhart," Fred said from his mother's side, giving her a winning smile when she turned to glare at him.

"We reckon the DADA teacher will be a witch. They can't seem to get enough of the guy." George said from his side, glancing around the store. Just as Harry was about to reply to that the man came into view. He was sitting at a table surrounded by large pictures of himself, all giving large white smiles and winking at the crowd.

A small man taking photos, stepped suddenly on Ron's foot. He turned snarling, "Out of the way boy, this is for the _Daily Prophet_."

Ron scowled, "Big deal." Lockhart heard and looked up, his eyes locking suddenly on Harry who was still talking with Fred and George.

"_Harry Potter_!" At the man's shout Harry turned, only to be seized by the arm and pulled onto the stage by the man who had suddenly appeared next to him. His face burned bright red and the man began instructing him on how to smile, going on about how they would be on the front page. Harry glanced back at the Weasley's only to see that Hermione had disappeared. He found out why when a stinging hex flew from the crowd, hitting the arm that the man had thrown around his shoulders as he spoke. Lockhart yelped, removing his arm quickly.

"I'd suggest you remove yourself from my godson before I hex every single one of those teeth out of your mouth Lockhart." The mans smile flickered slightly at that but remained.

"Ah Miss Black-"

"That's Lady to you," She corrected, her cold eyes meeting his. Harry found that even he was slightly intimidated. This was not the fun and carefree woman he had spent the last weeks with, this was the girl that had been raised to be the definition of a proper pureblood lady. And she really didn't like this man.

"Miss Black," he said as though he hadn't been interrupted. "Harry here was just taking some pointers from me on how to correctly pose for the front page." He gave her a dazzling smile and some witches in the crowd swooned.

Maera was not one of them, "I'll thank you to address myself and my godson with the proper respect Lockhart. Now, for the last time release my godson. We have better things to do than stand in here while you sign your… stories." There was a crash on the other side of the store and Harry was able to slip away from the man at the distraction. Maera took the book he had picked up and paid, before they all managed to slip outside.

"Don't I need to buy his books for class?" Harry asked frowning.

"Harry, that man is an idiot. His _books_ are like works of fiction, there is just no way he could have done the things he claimed to. Besides I have a set I got for a gift and I've just been using them to keep shelves and tables even at Grimmauld Place. Better to use those than waste the money. Now let's get home and start packing."

The night before school began found them at the Grangers enjoying a wonderful back to school dinner, and a treacle tart that Maera had contributed. Maera talked quietly with Jane and Richard over tea while Harry and Hermione played a game of wizard's chess and speculated about classes. At a quarter to nine Maera said her goodbyes to the Grangers and when they had all retreated to the kitchen, Harry.

"I thought you were going to take me to the station," He said with a frown. She was the closest thing he had to a parent and he had hoped she would be taking him. "Are you sure you want me to stay here? Won't you be lonely?"

"Harry I would love to take you tomorrow but I can't." And he could see she meant it, "And yes, I will miss you but we'll see each other again soon. Stay here and enjoy your last evening of summer with your friend. If you feel like you really need me tomorrow, send me Hedwig and I'll be there okay?"

The next morning Harry and Hermione were awake bright and early, both attempting not to fall asleep in their pancakes. After breakfast everyone climbed in the car, all thankful that Maera had shrunk the two trunks. They made it to Kings Cross with no problems, until they tried to reach Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Hermione's parents waited with them until the Weasley's, who had gotten there before them, were done crossing through. Harry decided to go first and give Hermione time to tell her parents goodbye. Checking that his things were secure he started a brisk walk towards the platform. Having completely accepted that the wall would allow him through Harry was surprised when he hit the brick rather painfully, Hedwig screeching at the impact but staying on the trolley. Hermione rushed towards him, making a show of telling him to be more careful and asking if he was alright until people stopped staring. When everyone had gone back to their own business she reached out a hand to touch the wall, frowning when her hand met solid brick.

"What should we do?" She whispered, spinning to look at Harry.

"I dunno. If the platform won't let us through there's really nothing we can do. We should probably go home with your parents and owl the school." He answered, frowning.

"Of course, I'm sure that someone will notice we're gone and being looking for us."


	11. Chapter 11

So I am definately going to try to update this more often but as I am sure many people understand college kind of sucks. Working and searching for another job is also kind of eh. I will do my best to have a new chapter up within the next week, hopefully sooner as this bit is not very...well.

Anyways- Harry Potter and related characters are not mine.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I may not reply to them but I DO read them.

* * *

A short while later had the children sitting eating a second last night of summer dinner together while Hedwig winged her way to the castle. The door bell ringing had Mrs. Granger rising to answer and the two children clearing their plates. Professor Snape was standing in the hall, talking with Mr. Granger when they finished. Turning his eyes on them when they walked in, he gave them a nod.

"I'm glad that both had the presence of mind to send an owl rather than try to fly a car to the school," He said, pursing his lips.

"Fly a car, sir?" Hermione asked her brow furrowing.

"Yes, it seems that Mr. Weasley was also stuck on the wrong side of the barrier and decided to fly his father's car to the school. He had not arrived yet when I left so perhaps we won't miss his grand entrance, you have all of your things?" At their nods he turned back to Hermione's parents, "Thank you both, enjoy your evening." With that he took both of their arms and they disappeared with a sharp _POP_.

After the trek from Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts, Professor Snape shooed them into the Great Hall to join the feast before sweeping back outside muttering under his breath about how many points to take from Gryffindor. They shared a smile as they took a seat next to Malfoy.

Dumbledore stood and the hall quieted, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lockheart who has agreed to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. As to the second, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Binns has decided to retire. Professor Snape has kindly agreed to fill the History of Magic position. I trust that you will all make them feel welcome. Now, there is a very good time for long speeches but this is not it. Everyone dig in!"

At the idea that Professor Snape had decided to fill the History post the hall had dissolved in complete silence as all eyes turned to the table. Whispers broke out as the food appeared. Harry blinked as Maera met his gaze her eyes shinning brightly as she studiously ignored Lockheart who had taken the seat on her left and was talking animatedly. The whispers quickly rose in volume and Harry could soon make out a conversation from the Gryffindor table.

"Who's that bloody hot woman at the head table? The headmaster didn't introduce her."

"Oi! Watch it that's Professor Snape. Won't stand for disrespect she won't, gotta temper on her to rival Professor Snape that one does." Fred answered, waving to her as he answered.

"Since when has Snape had a sister? Don't know how anyone could stand to be related to that snarky git."

"Professor Snape doesn't have a sister. That's his wife." George said looking up, "And I'd watch it. She has better ears than he does and I'm willing to bet she'll be just as quick to take points from Gryffindor, even though it was her house."

"Quite right, Mr. Weasley," A voice said from behind the boy and he turned nodding to Maera. "Now, Mr. Jordan is it? I would suggest you watch what you say in the future." He blinked and gave a slow nod, as she swept out of the hall. Once she was gone he looked back to the twins.

"That was different."

Maera hummed as she walked into her husband's office, the youngest Weasley had yet to arrive and if she knew her Severus he would delight in bringing the boy to his office. It was a rather creepy and intimidating atmosphere for students; jars full of floating dead things could do that to a room. Glancing to the fireplace she pulled her wand, starting a fire before taking a seat with the newspaper. It seemed only a moment later that Severus billowed gracefully in with a very pale Weasley. Her husband raised an eye at her, before his face went very cold.

"Sit, Weasley." The boy sat and she handed the paper to Severus who unrolled it and read aloud. "_FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES._ Two Muggles in London convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower. Six or seven Muggles in all. Your father works for the Misuse of Muggles Artifacts Office, does he not? Dear, dear… his own son." The Professor looked up with a nasty smile. "I also noticed a great deal of damage done to a very rare and valuable Whopping Willow." (COS 79)

"That tree did a lot more-" Ron started.

"Silence!" Snape snapped out. "Unfortunately, you are not a member of my House and the decision of your expulsion does not rest with me. I will retrieve the people who do have that power. You will wait here. Maera?"

"Mr. Weasley and I have a floo call to make while you speak with the Headmaster. I believe his mother will want a word with him immediately if her owl earlier was any indication." She answered, watching the little color that had remained drain from the boy with fascination. Half way through Mrs. Weasley's tirade the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall arrived. Molly requested that she and her husband be allowed to step through, and joined them a moment later.

"Molly, I believe we should allow Ronald to explain before we go any further." Professor Dumbledore said when the redhead opened her mouth to continue dressing down her son.

"Albus, we are already aware of what happened. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger both gave us a thorough explanation, the Platform was blocked and they could not pass through." Professor McGonagall said giving the boy a deeply disappointed look.

"Of course, I guess then that there is not much to do here other than decide upon a punishment." He sighed turning his eyes to meet Ron's, "I would not like to consider expulsion but this was a rather large offense and your record is working against you."

"Record," Molly parroted. "What record? I was aware that he had quite a few detentions last year but it in no way matches Fred or George for length."

"It is not the length Mrs. Weasley but the type of offenses. While Fred and George have caused quite a lot of trouble they have never deliberately caused harm to another student or ignored a direct order from a teacher. Their pranks do not target a specific person and tend to effect groups." Minerva answered, "Ronald's offenses demonstrate a lack of thinking about consequences and how others might be hurt."

"Perhaps a sort of probation should be considered?" Maera spoke up thoughtfully, "Mr. Weasley could continue to attend school but be grounded. No quidditch games or extra activities, just classes and meals. Any time that would have been spent with friends could be in the library."

"I find that quite agreeable Professor Snape," Minerva said after a moment. "However, I believe that some detention is in order. Working with Professor Sprout in the greenhouses should do nicely, considering the damage to the Willow. Mr. Weasley, I trust that you understand that should you step one toe out of line you will be suspended possibly expelled."

Perhaps, Maera thought as the Headmaster left with the Weasley's and Minerva to go to his office being a Professor would be much more enjoyable than she had believed. Once she was sure they were out of earshot she took one look at her husband and they both began to laugh.

"Now," Severus said once they had both calmed. "I believe we have a speech to make to our House. They should be introduced to their female Head of House." She grumbled as he pulled her into the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer stills applies.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were both delighted by Maera's surprise and most of the students were delighted by the idea of hearing about something other than the Goblins, though a few were upset about missing that time to nap. They greeted her brightly when she handed out the course schedules the next morning. Glancing down at his list Harry couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Defense with Gryffindor, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Potions with Gryffindor, Herbology with Ravenclaw, History of Magic with Gryffindor, and Astronomy with Hufflepuff," Harry read. "Of course we would only have one class with a House we kind of get along with and three with the one we don't."

Hermione huffed, "Well, we'll get to see how Lockheart is at least. I can't help but think Professor Snape was exaggerating a little, surely Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have hired him if he can't do anything." Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hermione, you do remember Quirrell right?" He asked, laughing when she whacked him up side the head. "Alright, alright let's go then. I have to admit I am a little curious."

Despite leaving early they were some of the last students to arrive, all the Gryffindor girls had taken the front seats and even some of the Slytherin girls had arrived early to sit closer. Harry gladly took a seat towards the back, after the scene in the book shop he wasn't sure he wanted to be to close to the man. Once the whole class was seated, Lockheart cleared his throat and it quieted.

He scooped up one of Neville Longbottom's books and held it up displaying the cover. The picture smiled and winked at them, the real thing matching it. "Me. Gilderoy Lockheart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award. I won't talk about that. I did not accomplish all of these things with my smile." A few girls giggled at that, everyone else just stared. (COS 99)

"Now I see that you have all purchased a set of my books- Ah Mr. Potter where are your books?"

"My guardian preferred that I not waste my money. She has a set that she got as a gag gift that she's been using to keep a bookcase level and the house elf hasn't brought them yet. I'm sure I'll have them by next class Professor."

"I see. Where are your books Miss. Granger?" He asked his smile becoming more strained.

"Harry and I have decided to share. The complete set was quite expensive and I wasn't quite prepared to spend that amount." She answered keeping her voice respectful.

"That will be ten points from Slytherin for coming to class unprepared. It is rather unfortunate you haven't read the books as we will be having a short quiz to check that you've read." He handed out the papers, "You have thirty minutes."

Harry was unworried, looking down at the quiz he and Hermione had read Defense books during the summer but… He looked up when he felt Hermione's hand shoot into the air beside him. "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"Sir, these questions are about you. What does any of this have to do with Defense?" He heard Draco Malfoy mutter his agreement on the other side of him.

"Miss. Granger, I am the Professor of this class. Now either finish your quiz or take a fail on it." Lockheart answered smile waning. Hermione pursed her lips before returning her quill to the paper. The remainder of the class went downhill from there. Slytherin lost five more points for some of the answers on the quiz and another five when they all slipped from the room after he set loose a cage full of Cornish pixies. They managed to gain all twenty points back during the first half of potions.

It had felt like History of Magic would never get there and they hoped they wouldn't be let down when it did. The class had been moved to a different room that threw off a few of the upper year students. While the room was laid out much the same it was quite different, maps hung on the wall, a bookshelf stood in the corner, and a book sat on each desk. Maera was sitting at her desk and didn't look up when the students entered, she seemed focused on the papers in front of her but when the clock chimed signaling the time class should begin she looked around the room.

"Welcome to History of Magic. You will find that this year will be very different than your first because while Professor Binns was very, very knowledgeable on the Goblin Rebellions and wars he did not talk about much else. In an attempt to gauge where we stand and how much work is ahead of us there will be a short quiz-" groans from the Gryffindor side of the room interrupted her and she turned to face them, eyes flashing. "I am afraid I might have set the expectations for behavior a little high. It seems that we will first be going over the rules and what I expect of you." She waved her wand and a piece of chalk began to record her words on the blackboard behind her. "I will not accept disrespect in my class, for those of you unaware that would include interrupting me. I am your Professor and expect to be treated with respect. I have provided a book for each of your to use this year and expect it to be returned in much the same condition as it was given to you. Due to the expense of the book list this year I purchased a book for each student out of my own pocket, if they are damaged or not returned I will be charging you for a replacement. As I had Professor Binns when I was a student I am well aware of what this class was used for and you will not sleep in this class any longer. There will be no foolish wand waving in this class, if there is ever a reason for you to have your wand out I will inform you. Also, I request that you call me Professor Black to avoid any confusion. Now, as that is all I can think of we will do a quick roll call and begin the quiz." After reading out the list, she waved her wand and their names appeared on the inside cover of their books and with another wave a quiz appeared in front of each of them. "If you do not know an answer please leave it blank, this quiz will be counted as participation. When you are finished bring it to me and you may leave. Be ready to work next time."

That night found her collapsed in their quarters in the dungeon, "Sevvverusss, why did I take this job? These children don't know anything."

"As I have told you many times. A bunch of dun-" He started only to be interrupted by the floo. "It's Lockheart again."

"Don't call them that! It is not their fault that Albus allowed Binns to teach them the same thing every year over and over," She grumbled. "And I don't really care if that bl-"

"Ah Maera! So glad I finally got a hold of you, been trying for hours." Lockhearts voice reached her and she turned narrowing her eyes at her smirking husband.

"I have been rather busy Lockheart. What is it you need?"

"It is about your Miss Granger. I would like you to bring her to my office to discuss her behavior today. If Severus could come along as well I would like to speak with him about Harry."

"I see. I will bring her up and you can speak with me about Mr. Potter. I do after all share the responsibility for all Slytherin students, not just the ladies." With that she cut the connection, and after staring at the flames for a moment stood to slip on her shoes.

"Maera, would you like me to take care of this?" Severus asked watching her throw her teaching robes back on.

"I am more than capable of handling Lockheart Severus," She answered slamming the portrait closed behind her.

"It's not you I'm worried about," He muttered turning back to the summer work he was grading.

Hermione sighed, scratching out another line on her transfiguration essay looking up when someone stopped in front of her, "Hello Professor, are you looking for Harry?"

Maera smiled, "Not this time Hermione. I need you to come with me to discuss some problems in defense class today. Why don't you go put your things away?"

Hermione nodded, rolling up her parchment and heading to her room. They were heading out the common room entrance a moment later and once they were in the hall Maera spoke again.

"Hermione please tell me exactly what happened in class today." Hermione nodded, telling her about the class stopping when they were both standing outside of Lockhearts office. Maera knocked before opening the door and ushering Hermione in.

Lockheart gave them as they entered, "Ah Maera, Hermione sit, sit! Truly sorry to interrupt your evening Maera but these things must be taken care of you know."

Hermione took the offered seat but Maera remained standing, "Quite alright Lockheart. The Slytherins are essentially my children while they are inside of Hogwarts. Now if we could begin this, I have tests to grade and Miss Granger has homework to do."

"Of course, now I hoped to discuss a way to improve Hermione's attitude in class. Both she and Harry showed up for my class today unprepared and she questioned my teaching methods," Lockheart said frowning slightly. "I, of course, took points from both of them but it seems as if a mistake was made since there are no points missing for Slytherin. I supposed I'll just try to remove them again."  
Maera bristled, "You will do no such thing, and the points you took were removed and then gained back in another class. As for being unprepared that is entirely my fault, my house elf has not retrieved the set I own yet. I will see to it they have books for the next class." Hermione covered her smile as Lockheart frowned, likely remembering Harry's comment. "I do have to admit that I am extremely curious about Miss Granger's attitude. Every other Professor in this building had wonderful things to say about her."

"I have heard those glowing recommendations and had hoped that Miss Granger would be a delight but I found my self disappointed," He said before giving a summary of what had occurred. "I was considering giving her a detention as well."

"Lockheart, before I came here I asked Miss Granger to give me her version of class today and if I am entirely honest with you I had almost hoped it differed from yours. You have wasted both my students time today and mine. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter will have books for your next class. Now we will both be going and if you choose to request a meeting with myself and one of my students again be sure it is worth our time," Maera replied evenly, gesturing for Hermione to stand. "And as you well know punishments cannot be given after the incident if another punishment has already been delivered." She ground out before slamming the door behind them.

The pair walked in companionable silence back towards the dungeon, this was broken during the walk through the entrance hall by an excited Harry and an equally excited Draco. "Professor Black!" Maera turned taking in the sight of her wet and muddy godson and cousin with a frown.

"Harry, Draco what in Merlin's name are doing all wet? And in this weather! Are you trying to catch your death?" She sighed, casting drying and warming charms on the pair of them ignoring their rolling eyes.

"Quidditch tryouts I presume," A voice drawled from behind her. "I do hope that they are intelligent enough not to attempt swimming with the giant squid."

"Oh hush Severus!" She said, turning her silver eyes back to the boys, "Tell me! How did it go?"

"We both made the team! Even though it was Harry's first time on a broom," Draco answered, before looking to Professor Snape and giving him a play-by-play of the tryouts. Maera smiled as he tried to appear interested.

"Your parents would have been proud Harry," She said softly, ruffling the boy's hair. "James was the Gryffindor chaser and Lily loved Quidditch. She enjoyed flying but didn't really want to play; she was much more interested in school."

"Really? Do you think…" Harry trailed off, looking unsure. "Would they have cared that I'm in Slytherin?"

"Lily would have thought it was funny and James would have thrown a tantrum," She answered smiling as if picturing it. "But to answer your question no. They loved you and nothing could have or ever will change that. There is nothing you could do that would have ever made them stop loving you."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer stills applies.

_Last Chapter (that last bit was supposed to be in there, I missed it though when I uploaded-.-)_

"Lily would have thought it was funny and James would have thrown a tantrum," She answered smiling as if picturing it. "But to answer your question no. They loved you and nothing could have or ever will change that. There is nothing you could do that would have ever made them stop loving you."

Harry smiled at that, glancing back at Professor Snape who was still listening to Draco talk about Quidditch and Hermione who had pulled a book from somewhere. They were almost to the common room when he heard it _hungry…kill…rip_ and froze. The voice was faint but it was there. He couldn't help the strange uneasy feeling that ran through him, hearing voices was never a good thing… especially ones about killing. He didn't even notice his godmother had frozen next to him and was staring at him with a considering expression.

* * *

_Halloween_

"What were the names of the Hogwarts founders?" Maera asked, her back to them as she wrote page numbers on the black board, "Weasley, since you're talking I assume you want to answer?"

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," He answered, smiling. That was easy.

"Close, I want full names. Anyone?" She asked turning around to face them, "Mr. Malfoy, how about you?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor," Malfoy answered, smirking.

"Correct. Three points to Slytherin and one to Gryffindor," Maera smiled. "Now, as you have hopefully figured out we will be talking about the founders and their accomplishments today. We will be beginning with Salazar Slytherin. Can anyone tell me anything about Slytherin?"

"He turned on the other founders and hated Muggleborns. Gryffindor threw him out of the castle because he wanted all Muggleborns killed." Ron Weasley answered, throwing a dirty look at the Slytherins.

"Wrong . My classroom is no place for petty house rivalry," She rebuked, frowning. "Salazar Slytherin was a very complicated man. He was a half-blood born to a muggle mother and Wizard father. The Slytherin family is one of the oldest in not just our world but the entire world. It dates back as far as Merlin. While it was an old family it was not an extremely wealthy one though they were in no way poor. Salazar grew up working on the family farm with his younger sister and brother. His father taught them magic because back then there were no magic schools. His father was killed in a war and his mother died soon after, it is believed that Salazar was only 17 years old when they passed. This left Salazar to run the family farm and care for his sister and brother. When he was out of town for business his younger brother was seen doing magic and when questioned said that the sister had possessed him. The girl was burnt at the stake and the brother knowing that Salazar would kill him fled." Maera couldn't help her smile at her student's sudden attentiveness.

"When Salazar returned and found out what his brother had done he cursed him to a life filled with unhappiness and loneliness. He stayed for a month before packing his things and warding the house from muggle eyes. Then he set out to study more magic. Eventually he met a Potions Master and learnt all he could from the man. After becoming a Master himself he returned to Scotland where he met a young witch named Nashira Black. After they married Nashira introduced Salazar to her cousin and friend Rowena Ravenclaw. I expect a foot long essay on Salazar Slytherin the next time we meet and a half foot on Rowena Ravenclaw who we will speak about next time. Madame Pince should be able to help you and please come to me if you need any help. You are dismissed, enjoy your Halloween." She concluded as the bell rang. Maera smiled as they all burst from the room, intent on enjoying the afternoon before the feast. She turned back to her classroom, waving her wand to straighten the chairs and vanishing any trash left behind.

Halloween had been her favorite holiday during school but after losing Lily and James it had never been the same. Shaking her head she grabbed the homework from the previous class and left the room, intent on finishing her grading so that she could enjoy the weekend. Murmuring the password to their quarters she dropped the papers on the coffee table before dropping onto the couch. The floo suddenly flared bright green in request and Maera couldn't stop the groan that escaped her, if it was Lockhart she was going to end up cursing the man to death. Moving to stand in front of the fire place to accept the call, frowning when Dumbledore's face came into view, "Headmaster? Is everything alright?"

"Not quite my dear. You see there was a small problem just a moment ago on the quidditch pitch," He answered, before noting the horrified look on her face. "No one in your house was injured but I need you to step through for a moment."

"Of course," She said, allowing him to move back before stepping through. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were all sitting in front of the headmaster's desk and unable to stop herself she hurried to check that they were really unharmed before giving Dumbledore her attention. "Where is Severus? Shouldn't he be here as well?"

"He is sitting with the injured party at the moment and was more than pleased to leave this in your capable hands," Dumbledore answered with a smile that unnerved her. "I'll allow the children to explain while I check in on the infirmary."

"What exactually happened?" She asked slowly turning to look at her students as he left.

"Professor it was Ron Weasley," Hermione answered. "He was at the quidditch pitch to watch Gryffindor practice but Professor Snape wrote a note giving Slytherin permission to use the pitch to train Harry and Draco. But the Gryffindors didn't want to leave and Ron he called me… he called me a mudblood." The girl's voice cracked slightly at that and Maera winced at the knowledge that she had recognized the insult for what it was. Her body moved of its own accord and she was soon holding one very upset girl in her arms, placing a silent wandless silencing charm on Hermione before looking expectantly at the boys.

"Hermione was going to watch Harry and I practice. When the Gryffindors confronted us she came down from the stands to see what was wrong. I guess Weasley was there for the same reason and when Hermione came down and asked what was wrong he turned to her and said 'butt out mudblood'. Everyone kind of froze then. I pulled out my wand and was going to curse him but he had his out already. His spell backfired, so now he's sitting in the infirmary spitting up slugs." Draco filled in giving his cousin a nervous look, "The whole team heard and they kind of just froze but a couple of the upper years pulled their wands too."

"How could he have found out?" Harry asked frowning, "We were careful and never said anything."

"It's not that hard to figure out. I knew right after sorting that she was at least a halfblood," Draco answered. "I wouldn't have picked Weasley to be someone to throw that name around though. Not with his family."

"It has nothing to do with family Draco, as you should well know. He is an extremely jealous boy with no regards to people's feelings. It would seem that he hasn't quite grasped that his actions have consequences. I just hope that they won't be too severe on Hermione's part," Maera sighed dropping her spell. A knock at the door announced the headmasters return as he entered with Severus and Ron Weasley behind him. The boy was holding a bucket and still rather green.

"I trust you have figured out what happened?" Dumbledore asked, giving Hermione a slight smile.

"I have and assuming Mr. Weasley has given you both the same story I believe that these three should be able to go enjoy the feast while we contact Molly? I am quite sure she would have several things to say about her son's behavior today," She answered, giving the boy a glower as he paled even more.

"Mr. Weasley stated that Mr. Malfoy pulled his wand and was in the process of cursing him when he cast his own spell." The headmaster said, turning his eyes to the blonde.

"If that were the case then I would wager he would be doing more than spitting slugs. Regardless, I will speak with Draco privately. Unless you would like to call up the teams and speak with them, I'm certain Fred or George would be able to tell me exactly what happened," Maera said, glancing at Ron again as he opened his mouth to protest.

"I see that will not be necessary," Dumbledore said frowning as he noted the boy's reaction. "I think it would be best that you all go enjoy the feast while I call Molly. Severus please tell Minerva to join us and watch over the hall."

"Of course Headmaster," He replied as he closed the door behind them. They walked in silence listening to the chattering pre-teens in front of them, Maera stopped suddenly at the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

"Severus, I have to stop in at Nicholas's deathday party," Her face relaying that she would really rather not. "He invited me and you know how touchy ghosts can be about these things."

"Just your Gryffindor ghost dear, I don't believe the Baron hosts parties." He said with a smirk, at her glare he relented slightly. "I'll forgo the feast and we can have dinner in our quarters." As she walked away she heard Harry say, "Deathday party?" and couldn't help but laugh. Lily had said the same thing when Nearly Headless Nick had invited them.

The corridor was lit with a trail of black candles leading to the black velvet draped party entrance. She could feel the cold before reaching the door, though she had been expecting the cold Maera pulled her cloak tighter about herself as Nicholas greeted her, "Dear Lady, so glad you could make it. Professor McGonagall was going to attend but was needed at the feast."

"Glad I could make it Sir Nicholas," She returned with a slight smile, looking around the room filled with other ghosts. "Looks like a good turn out."

"Yes, the Wailing Widow came all the way from Kent. A few students are here as well." He said, turning to greet another guest. She moved further into the room, spotting a head of light blonde hair and making for it.

"Miss Lovegood," She greeted, before frowning. "Where on earth are your shoes?"

The girl gave her a serene smile, "My housemates. They'll turn up though, they always do." Reminding herself to speak with Filius she sighed.

"_Accio_ _Luna Lovegoods shoes_," Maera said softly, raising her wand. Catching the shoes that appeared a moment later, she silently cast a spell that wouldn't allow Luna's roommates the touch them. "It is much to cold down here to be without shoes." She said handing them back to a beaming Luna. Peeves swooped by suddenly, pelting what looked to be moldy pieces of gelatin at the fleeing Moaning Myrtle. As Nicholas floated towards the orchestra to warn them of his upcoming speech the room was silenced by the blast of a hunting horn, the ghostly guests clapped as transparent horses burst from the walls. Nick had floated back closer to his live guests, who were not applauding.

One of the ghosts came down from his horse pushing his head back on to his neck, "How are you Nick? Head still hanging on there?" He greeted with a laugh, clapping Nicholas on the shoulder. From here the party dissolved into chaos.

Maera sighed, trying to put the oncoming headache and nausea from her mind when a soft, cold voice reached her. Her heart seemed to still in her chest and she took a step back to avoid a ghost that had floated close. Unfortunately that step was on some of the gelatin that Peeves had been throwing and she was unable to balance herself as she slipped and hit the stone floor hard. She heard Luna's startled voice just before the room slipped into blackness, the chilling whispers of _rip…tear…kill_ following her into the dark.

As the prefects ushered the students into the halls and off to the common rooms a scream rang throughout the halls. The students, being students, all immediately headed toward the sound. The Professors followed, managing to push through the crowds. Severus paused as the Bloody Baron burst through one of the walls in front of him, the color draining from his face as the ghost spoke, "Your Lady has been injured. She requires the healer."

Minerva, still moving forward, spoke quickly. "Go Severus, Poppy. I am sure that Filius, Pomona, and I can take care of whatever has happened." The medi-witch and Potions master swept away without a second thought. When the Deputy Headmistress reached the cause of the scream and found Harry Potter and Hermione Granger standing in front of a frozen Mrs. Norris, the gathered students had gone silent staring at the hanging cat and message on the wall. Filius had stepped forward, touching the still wet message

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

The tiny professor pulled his hand away, wet with the red liquid that his face said was not paint. A voice from the students broke the silence, "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Harry felt his heart sink to his feet as the one voice no one wanted to hear at the moment flooded the hall, "What's going on here! Get to your dorm…" The caretakers expression morphed into a mask of horror as he caught view of his cat. "Mrs. Norris! Wha… _YOU!_" His eyes found Harry and lit with rage. "You've killed my cat! I'll kill you!" Harry flinched backwards as the caretaker moved towards him, the Professors still frozen in shock.

"Argus!" Professor Dumbledore appeared, sweeping in between them and carefully removing the cat from the torch. "Come with me Argus. You as well, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Minerva if you could retrieve Severus or Maera?"

Lockhart stepped forward, "My office is closest Headmaster."

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore led them through the silent crowd, Professor McGonagall followed them as a silver cat burst from her wand and in the direction of the hospital wing, a pale Harry with Hermione still clutching his arm behind her, Lockhart hurried behind them importantly.

In the office Dumbledore gently laid Mrs. Norris on the desk, bending close to the cat to examine her. Professor McGonagall was doing the same, her sharp eyes sliding slowly over the cat as Lockhart continued talking, "Definitely a curse that killed her. Likely the Suorntican Torture curse- I've seen it several times, terribly painful. Unlucky I wasn't there I know the counter curse that would have saved her..." The man continued speaking over Filch's sobs and Hermione's eyes were beginning to tear, she loved cats and had a soft spot for Mrs. Norris whom everyone else hated. Harry gripped her hand in an attempt to comfort her, eyes sliding to Filch. He felt bad for the man but was more worried for himself and Hermione at the moment. The door opened quietly and both Heads of Slytherin House stepped in, the door clicking shut behind them. Maera gave Harry a reassuring smile when their eyes met.

Dumbledore interrupted Lockhart's continued speech, "She's not dead Argus." The caretaker made a choked sound, his eyes on his stiff cat. "She's been petrified, how I do not know."

Filch seemed to come back to himself then, "Ask him!" He shrieked, pointing towards Harry who flinched back.

Maera who had slipped to the front of the room and was inspecting Mrs. Norris frowned, "Impossible." Her eyes slid to Dumbledore who nodded, "This is extremely strong magic. A 12 year old child could never be capable of doing this."

"He did it! You saw what he wrote on the wall!" Filch screeched. "He must have found out I'm a...a... Squib!"

"I've never even touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said firmly. "And I don't even know what a Squib is." Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Harry exactly what a Squib was, but snapped it shut at a look from Professor Snape.

"_What_ was written on the wall?" His godmother asked before Filch could speak again.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware." Dumbledore answered, his blue eyes locking on her with sudden intensity. The witch kept her features schooled, though her eyes slid to meet her husbands. The Headmasters attention returned to the caretaker, "We will be able to cure her Argus. Pomona has a large batch Mandrakes and I'm sure that the restoration potion-"

"I'll do it," Lockhart chimed in. "I can make a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"

"Excuse me," Snape glowered, his voice chilling. "But I believe that I am the Potions Master at this school."

There was an extremely awkward pause. (COS 144)

"Well, It's getting late," Dumbledore said quietly, breaking the moment. "I believe that the students are likely waiting for their Heads of House, and missing housemates."

Maera ushered Harry and Hermione out in front of her, Severus close behind. When they reached the common room all of Slytherin House was waiting. Severus glanced at the clock on the mantle, "There will be a house meeting tomorrow morning, breakfast will be served in the common room. I expect everyone to attend, now get to bed. It is far to late for all of you to be awake."


	14. Chapter 14

This is bad, sorry. I'm going to try to get out another chapter this weekend.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Morning came far too soon for the Slytherin heads of house, who found the curious eyes of every Slytherin first through seventh year to be more than a little overwhelming first thing in the morning. Once everyone had food Severus repeated the house rules from the beginning of the year and after he had finished Maera stood to add on.

"As all of you know last night Mrs. Norris was petrified and the wall was painted with the words '_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware_'. Because of this you will all be required to travel in groups of no less than four," Grumbling broke out and her eyes narrowed. "That's quite enough. You will likely be targeted more than you already have been. We are also asking all of you to ignore any attempts at instigating a fight, regardless of how wounded your pride may be. That's all that needed to be discussed this morning so please enjoy the rest of your breakfast and remember our doors are always open."

The day passed slowly for all the professors but it was easily acknowledged that as the history professor Maera had the most problems. She had managed to skirt the subject of the Chamber until the first year Gryffindor-Slytherin class. After being asked several times by every Gryffindor boy she snapped.

"ALRIGHT! Listen and listen well, I will not be repeating this. As I am sure you are all aware the four founders built Hogwarts in a time when magic was much feared, and witches and wizards were heavily persecuted. In the beginning the founders worked together peacefully, bringing children who showed signs of magic to the castle to learn how to control their power. There were disagreements, of course, and Slytherin began to grow apart for the others. He wanted to be more selective about the students accepted to Hogwarts, as he believed that students with Muggle parents were untrustworthy and that allowing them to attend Hogwarts was a danger to all witches and wizards. After a while there was a serious argument between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the castle." Maera paused here, leaning back against her desk, "The Chamber of Secrets is considered to be a legend, however there have been incidents that lead us to believe that parts of it could be true. The story goes that Slytherin built a hidden chamber in the castle that the other founders knew nothing of. When he left the school Slytherin sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that no one but his true heir would be able to open it. Only the heir would be able to unseal the Chamber, unleash the horror within, and use it to cleanse the school of all who were unworthy to study magic. _However_, from what we know of Salazar Slytherin this seems unlikely. Salazar Slytherin was not a man who liked the idea of killing children, regardless of their bloodlines. I think it far more likely that, in a time where being a young wizard or witch was dangerous, Salazar built the Chamber as a type of security feature and that 'the horror within' was intended to protect the students should there be an attack on the school."

A hand shot into the air as Maera ended her tale and her eyes slid to the clock, "Yes, Miss Patil?"

"Professor, didn't you say that Slytherin married a Black?"

"Yes, 5 points to Gryffindor. I'm glad someone was paying attention." Maera answered, fighting a frown. She could see where this was heading, her eyes slid once again to the clock. "It seems that we're out of time. Since we didn't get to today's lesson I want another foot on the founding of the Ministry of Magic due at the beginning of next class." She dropped into her chair as the last student slid from the room, dropping her face into her hands.

Time passed easily, and the whispers of the Chamber began to quiet until finally it was time for the first Quidditch match. Harry and Draco were both nervous, excited messes and Hermione found herself forcing them to eat during breakfast. At eleven the school made its way out to the pitch, looking forward to a good Gryffindor-Slytherin match. The loud cheering from Slytherin lifted the boys spirits, and Harry shot high into the air while Draco shot after the quaffle. Harry flew quickly to the side, avoiding a bludger that ruffled his hair as it flew by only to whip around a shoot back towards him. Harry's eyes widened when after one of the Slytherin beaters took a hard swing at it; it swerved around again shooting straight towards him. The beater cursed and together they shot downwards, attempting to signal Flint. A flash of gold caught Harry's eye and his head snapped towards the stands.

"Just forget it. Let me go after the snitch and I'll worry about my bludger."

"You sure Potter?" The beater gave the bludger a strong hit, sending it flying towards the Gryffindor stands.

"I can handle it," Harry answered firmly, and the other boy nodded. They broke apart, Harry shooting in the direction he had last seen the snitch.

"Problems Snake?" The Gryffindor seeker called, and as Harry turned to scowl at the boy he caught sight of a flicker of gold. The snitch was flying right next the Gryffindor seekers ear.

**CRACK**

Harry had been still for a moment to long and the bludger had finally managed to hit him. Dazed, Harry slid sideways on his broom. His arm bent at an impossible angle, the Slytherin shot forward towards the other seeker, who screamed thinking the other boy was attacking him. Harry's other hand closed around the snitch and unable to hold on he slid from his broom. There was a horrified scream from the stands, "_HARRY!_" and the feeling of someone's magic wrapping around him to slow his fall. He hit the ground and tensed as the bludger shot downwards at his face.

"_Confringo!_" Harry's eyes slid shut and he dropped into darkness. When Harry woke up it was in the hospital wing, to angry voices.

"Calm down Maera. It won't help anyone, least of all Harry for you to..."

"Do not treat me like a child Albus! I want you to keep this... this fraud away from my godson!" There was the sound of someone attempting to interrupt, "That's Lady Black to you Lockhart! And I mean it, what kind of Defense Master doesn't even know the spell the repair a broken bone? I should break everyone of your teeth and see how much you enjoy regrowing those. You-"

"Maera, I do believe we have an audience. Perhaps we can have this talk at another time? Gilderoy if you would?" It was quiet as the door creaked shut, and then someone gently pulled his curtains open.

"Harry?" Gentle fingers brushed his hair back from his forehead. His eyes slid up to meet his godmothers. She was white as a sheet, though her normally silver eyes were a dark steel color.

"Are you alright?" The question escaped before Harry could stop it. She frowned slightly before starting to laugh.

"Harry... you broke your arm, fell from your broom, and you're asking me if I'm alright? Silly pup." She was quiet for a moment, continuing to smooth his hair. "Harry, I'm afraid I have some bad news. When you fell the first person who got to you was Lockhart and he attempted to repair the broken bone in your arm. But instead of fixing your bone he vanished it. Everything will be fine though; Madame Pomphrey is going to give a potion that will regrow your bone. It will be uncomfortable but she's going to make sure you get a sleeping potion and pain potions."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be a college student working a part time job selling frozen yogurt-.-

* * *

When Harry woke next it was to total darkness and throbbing pain in his arm, he was soon distracted from that by a wet sponge on his forehead. He jerked backwards with a yelp, only to meet very familiar tennis ball eyes, "Dobby?"

The elf stared back at him, tears dripping off his long nose. "Dobby warned Harry Potter not to return to Hogwarts. Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?"

Harry sat up, "How did you know I missed the train?" The house elf trembled and Harry felt himself scowl, "You stopped the barrier from letting us through!"

"Dobby waited for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards," He held up his hands, showing Harry his bandaged fingers. "But Dobby wanted Harry Potter to be safe, never did Dobby think Harry Potter would come to school another way. Harry Potter **must** go home! Dobby though his bludger-"

"Your bludger?" asked Harry, his voice rising with his anger. The sound of rustling fabric made him pause, and he glanced to the side of his bed and was surprised to see his godmother asleep in a chair there. He lowered his voice, "You made that bludger try to kill me?"

"Not kill you, sir, Dobby wants to save Harry Potters life!" Dobby squeaked. "Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home. Terrible things are to happen at Hogwarts, are perhaps already happening, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more-" Dobby froze reaching to grab the water jug from Harry's bedside.

He grabbed the elf's wrist before he could get it, "I'm not muggle-born Dobby, how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

Footsteps sounded in the hall and Dobby squeaked, disappearing with a crack. Harry slumped back, his eyes on the doorway. A moment later Dumbledore entered with Professor McGonagall, each carrying what looked to be half of a statue.

Madame Pomfrey appeared with a gasp, "What happened?"

"Another attack," Dumbledore's voice was solemn. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"We think he was trying to sneak up here to see Potter," Professor McGonagall said softly, glancing towards Harry's bed.

Harry inched slightly upwards, trying to catch a glimpse of the statue on the bed, hoping it was not one of his friends. It was a first year Gryffindor, the boy often tried to take pictures of Harry despite him having asked him not to several times. Harry thought his name was Colin, but he wasn't sure. His camera was clutched tightly in his hands. Dumbledore reached forward, pulling the camera from his grip.

"You don't think he got a picture of his attacker?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore didn't answer, opening the back of the camera. Steam hissed out of the camera and Harry caught the smell of burnt plastic.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked worridly.

"It means," He said, "that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened."

"But, Albus... who?"

"Indeed, Minerva." Said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin before flickering towards Harry's bedside.

When Harry woke up the next morning all of the bones were back in his arm and the chair at his bedside was empty. Madame Pomfrey found that everything was in working order and released his with little fuss. He dressed as quickly as he could, rushing to the Slytherin common room to tell Hermione and Draco what had happened. He founded them there, playing a game of chess.

Hermione saw him first and jumped up with a gasp, "Harry!" She pulled him into a tight hug before drawing back and slipping him on the chest, "You scared us all to death! Don't you ever do that again!"

Harry blinked, glancing at Draco. He shrugged, looking just as confused. "Of course Mione," He said, before telling them about the Gryffindor. "And you know how I didn't get my mail while at the Aunt and Uncle's and the Platform wouldn't work? It was a house elf; he came to see me last night and said he set that bludger on me. He also told me that the Chamber has been opened before."

Draco frowned, sitting up straighter at that, "An elf? But why would a house elf do all that unless he was ordered to. Have you told Maera? Wha-"

The common room entryway slid open and Professor Snape stalked in, looking decidedly annoyed. Maera was usually in the common room at this time to answer questions and help with homework but it looked at though he was taking her place for the moment. By Monday the whole castle knew what had happened to Colin Creevey, rumors and suspicions flew and the first years had taken to moving about in tight knit groups. The Slytherins moved about in the same way though for very different reasons, and all free time was spent in the safety of the common room.

Someone had decided to start a Dueling Club, and most of the school was planning on attending. Harry remembered that Maera had once mentioned being a member during her school days and he, Draco and Hermione had decided to attend. It was being held in the Great Hall and when they arrived they were surprised to see that all of the tables had vanished to be replaced with a golden stage.

"I wonder who will be teaching us?" Hermione said excitedly, as they edged their way into the crowd. "I heard Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young."

"As long as it isn't-" Harry started, only to groan as Lockhart walked onto the stage with Snape. The man looked as though he would rather be anywhere else.

The trio had a muttered conversation, stopping only when they heard Lockhart say, "-you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him!"

There was a soft laugh from some where near by and Harry glanced toward the sound, surprised to see Maera standing in the shadows near the wall. Snape apparently also heard the sound because his lips curled into a smirk as his dark eyes met hers. Lockhart glanced towards the sound as well, "Ah! Professor Black, I was wondering if you would join us. You were a member of the dueling club in your time, correct? Perhaps you should join us in demonstrating?"

"Indeed I was. Though with all the things you've done in your books I believe I would rather watch," Maera answered her voice like silk, "Perhaps after you two, three would likely be too much for the students to pay attention to." She cast a smile towards her husband, "I would be more than happy to count you off though."

"Of course, of course. If you would?" Lockhart continued even as she made her way through the parting students and accepted her husbands hand up onto the stage. Maera came to a stop between them, raising a hand to call for silence in the hall.

"If the duelists would face their opponent and bow," Her voice was even, and it was apparent to most that this was the official line for duels. Lockhart dropped into a bow that included much flourishing and hand twirling while Snape simply gave and annoyed jerk of his head before they both raised their wands in front of them. "The duel will begin on the count of three. One- Two- Three." A shield spell wrapped tightly around her as she said three, stepping back. Both wizards swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent. Snape calling out, "_Expelliarmus_!" There was a bright flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off the stage, flying backwards to smash into the stone wall, he slid down and landed in a heap on the floor. Maera's voice broke the silence even as her lips twitched, "Disarmed, duel to Snape." A few of the Slytherins cheered.

Lockhart pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, "There you have it!" He climbed back onto the stage, "That was a disarming charm and as you can see I've lost my wand- ah, thank you- a wonderful idea to show them that Professor Snape, but it was rather easy to see what you were planning to do. Had I wanted to stop you it would have been easy." Snape was looking completely murderous by the time Lockhart finished speaking and he might have noticed because, "Enough demonstrations! Professor Snape and I are going to split you all into pairs." As Draco was paired with Hermione by Snape, Harry was paired with Oliver Wood, an upper year Gryffindor boy, by Lockhart. The boy gave him a dark look and Harry glanced towards Lockhart who was oblivious.

"Now! Face your partners and bow!" called Lockhart from his place on the platform. Maera had a deep frown on her face from where she now stood in the crowd near Harry and his partner. The pair barely inclined their heads, Harry not wanting to take his eyes off the older boy and Oliver not wanting to bow. "Wands ready! When I count to three, disarm your opponent- only disarm! One... two... three!"

Harry swung his wand high, but the other boy had started on two and his spell blasted Harry back off his feet He blinked, surprised but everything seemed fine and so he rolled to his feet, pointing his wand straight at the other boy and shouting, "_Expelliarmus!" _And much like Lockhart the older boy was blasted backwards and hit the stone floor hard, he stayed down longer than Harry had and when he was on his feet he looked rather unsteady.

"ENOUGH!" The voice echoed off the walls of the hall, even as everyone dissolved into silence, "That is quite enough. That will be fifty points from each house. Mr. Wood fifteen points from you and a detention with Professor Snape tomorrow evening, using upper level magic against a second year. You should be ashamed." Maera's eyes were dark as she surveyed the damage around the hall, "Miss Bulstrode, to me please. I can heal that right up. Mr Finnegan, it's just a scratch. Mr Boot, to the infirmary- someone go with him!"

"Perhaps I should teach you how to block unfriendly spells," Lockhart looked more than a little flustered as he talked over the female Professor, who gave him a dark look as she reversed some sort of hex on a second year Slytherin. "Let's have a volunteer! Oh! Mal-" He cut off as Draco gave him an annoyed look and turned pointedly to cousin Maera, who was returning his hair to the correct color, "Er- Potter and Wood! To the podium please!" Wood stalked towards Professor Snape, pretending the man wasn't there as he stood a waited for Harry to face him. Harry strode towards Lockhart, feeling decidedly ill. Lockhart attempted to demonstrate something for him but just ended up dropping his wand. "Ready? Alright! One- two- three!"

"_Serpensortia_!" Wood bellowed, a dark mass shooting from the end of his wand and landing between them with a hard thud, and rising itself up to strike even as Harry blinked in surprise. A rather surprised looking snake lay on the stage, hissing angrily and the surrounding crowd drew back with a gasp.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape commanded from his side of the platform, as he pulled his wand.

Lockhart pulled his first, "Allow me!" There was a bang, and the snake was thrown into the air before landing hard. It gave an enraged hiss before sliding towards a Gryffindor boy in the crowd. Harry opened his mouth to yell at the creature even as a feminine voice cut across the room.

_"Stop! Leave him be!"_ Amazingly the snake froze, suddenly tame as it turned its head towards the history Professor now walking towards the creature. She bent down allowing the serpent to wind itself around her arm, _"You poor dear, don't you worry I'll make sure you get back to where you belong."_ Harry blinked in confusion at the looks of terror on the faces of almost every student in the hall. Maera seemed to come back to herself in the moment as well, because she glanced up at the occupants of the hall. "I do believe it's almost curfew. Return to your dorms please." The students dispersed quickly even as Harry turned confused eyes to Draco, who looked to be in shock.

"Draco? What is it? Why is everyone so shocked?" Harry asked as they made their way back to the dungeon, the blonde gave him a strange look.

"Harry, were you not in that room? Professor Black... she's a Parselmouth! She talks to snakes!" Draco shook his head, clearly surprised again by Harry's lack of knowledge.

"Draco, I don't know what you mean. All she said was for the snake to stop and that she would help it get home," Harry gave Draco a concerned look. "Are you feeling alright?"

Draco was staring at him now, "Harry, you understood what Professor Black said to that snake?" Harry nodded and Draco froze, "Oh Merlin. Don't tell anyone else Harry, just- just tell Professor Snape or Black as soon as you get a chance. You don't want this to get out."

"I still don't really-" Harry began, only to be interrupted by Draco.

"Harry, no one but you could understand what Professor Black said in there. By tomorrow the whole school will know what just happened, she's going to have a really hard time of it without having to worry about you." Draco sighed as Harry's continued confusion, "Salazar Slytherin was famous for being able to speak with snakes, it's why the symbol of our House is a serpent. Now the whole school is going to think that Maera is the great-great-how ever many greats granddaughter of Slytherin- everyone will think that she is the heir of Slytherin."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco was right of course and by the next morning all of Hogwarts knew that Professor Black could speak with snakes, even more believed that she was the heir of Slytherin. The Slytherins found it difficult to hear some of the rumors going around about their Professor, though it seemed that she was determined not to respond to them. Despite that, both the trio and the Weasley twins noticed her looking more and more pale, dark circles began to form beneath her eyes, and during the meals in the Great Hall she seemed to pick at her food- eating only when her husband would murmur at her to do so. It all came to a head though, when the petrified bodies of Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchly were discovered after the Hufflepuff had disrupted Maera's class.

The Professor sighed, dropping her forehead to the desk for a moment before standing. She had a meeting with the Headmaster to turn in the list of students who had been skipping her class. The hall was filled with students rushing to make it to class in the last few seconds, and Maera was less than surprised when one managed to slam into her, ripping her bag and sending her things flying. Ginny Weasley stared up at the woman with a look of terror across her face as she sighed and pulled out her wand, muttering a quick repairing charm over the bag before leaning down to help the girl collect her things.

"Alright, Miss Weasley?" She asked, giving the girl a hand up.

"Yes Professor, I'm sorry. I forgot one of my books in the tower and I'm going to be late to Potions." Ginny answered, looking even paler at the idea of being late to Snape's class.

Maera stifled a smile, "I understand. I had the same problem when I was a student, although Slughorn hardly noticed if one was tardy. Let me write you a note." She watched Ginny speed off towards the dungeons before turning to continue to the Headmasters office, something on the floor caught her attention and with a frown she picked up a thin book. Its black cover was tattered with age and her eyes narrowed at the words engraved on the side. None of the students were named T.M. Riddle, yet the name seemed familiar to her somehow. Tucking the book into her robes she continued on her way to the Headmasters office.

The diary found a home on her classroom desk, just in case it was the heirloom of one of the students. There was something about the book that bothered her, something that seemed familiar but she just couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Revealing spells showed nothing so she assumed it was just a silly feeling. No one claimed it so when Harry asked if she had a spare notebook he could use she gave it to him.

Harry sighed, glancing over at Draco and Hermione who were having a discussion about their Herbology essay. He opened the black journal that he had used to write his History of Magic notes in and frowned when he saw only a blank page. Words bloomed across it suddenly and he felt his frown deepen.

_ It seems that History of Magic has gotten much more interesting than it was when I was a student._

Harry bit his lip, before putting quill to paper. _More than likely if you had Professor Binns, the new Professor likes to talk about everything except goblin wars. You were a student here 50 years ago?_

_ I was. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I was a member of Slytherin house for my time there. What is your name?_

Here Harry hesitated; surely there was something strange about a diary writing back to him. He glanced up at Draco, intending to ask the boy if this was normal but decided against it when he saw the blonde engaged in an argument with Hermione. _My name is Harry Potter, also in Slytherin. Tom, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets? I know it was opened in your time and it's been opened again. Who opened it?_

_ You are correct, the Chamber was opened in my time and the monster attacked several students before finally killing one. I caught the one who opened the Chamber and he was expelled. The Headmaster, of course, covered up the whole thing. I was given a nice reward and told to keep my mouth shut, but I knew it could happen again. I can show you, if you like?_

Again Harry glanced up at Draco before scrawling in the diary again, _Okay._

The pages began to flip; making the book look like it had been caught in the wind before it came to a stop in the middle of June. The little box for the thirteenth was lit up like a television screen and Harry lifted the book, pressing his eye to the small box. It seemed that he was suddenly falling forward, everything blurring around him before his feet hit solid ground. He watched stunned as the schools previous Headmaster spoke of the school closing, as Dumbledore watched the young Slytherin with suspicion, and finally was Riddle discovered who had released a monster in Hogwarts. When he finally jerked back from the book it was to Hermione's concerned gaze and Draco's hands clamped on his shoulders. "Hagrid. It was Hagrid who opened the Chamber 50 years ago."

Draco had convinced Harry to return the book to his godmother and tell her what had happened with it but the upcoming Easter holidays and chosing third year classes it was pushed out of his mind. In the end Harry picked Ancient Runes, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures, Draco had scoffed at Harry picking Divination and instead went with Arithmancy, while Hermione just picked them all. The diary flooded back into his mind though on the night before Slytherins next Quidditch match with Gryffindor. As Harry trudged up the stairs to the dormitory to drop his broom off before dinner a feeling of dread blooming in his stomach at the site of Blaise Zabini. The boy stood with a decidedly nervous look at the top of the stairs, "Potter, I've no idea who did it but your things..."

Harry frowned, moving past Blaise to see his things strewn about the room. His trunk was tipped over on one side and his drawer had been dumped across his bed. Draco leaned down, scooping up one of Harry's robes as Blaise slipped out of the room, muttering about getting a Professor. He was gone before Harry could stop him.

"Is anything missing Harry?" Draco asked, folding the robe he was holding. "It looks like someone was searching for something."

"No idea," He answered, stacking his books back on his bedside table. There was a loud curse from outside of their door and both boys turned to look at the stairs. It was quiet for a moment before there was the soft sound of hissing and Professor Black stood at the doorway, she frowned before striding over to Harry's trunk and tapping it with her wand. His clothes jumped from the floor and folded itself before lying neatly in his trunk.

"Someone ransacked your things Mr. Potter. If you've no idea what's missing I suggest you take a moment to check through them," She said, flicking her wand at his bed, which began to make itself. "I'll give you a pass of course."

Harry sighed, repacking his things into his school bag which had also been dumped. He stiffened suddenly, knowing what was missing. "Riddles diary. It's the only thing missing."

"The book I gave you for notes? Strange," Maera shook her head. "I'll give you copies of my notes. Did you use it for any other classes?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Draco beat him to it, "No. There were no notes in the book, they disappeared."

"That's odd. It wasn't a prank journal, I checked." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Did the book do anything else Harry?"

"No," Harry was quick to answer. He didn't want to worry his godmother, she had enough on her plate. Draco however was angry at his friend for not taking his advice.

"Actually, it wrote back and pulled Harry into a memory from the last time the Chamber was opened." Draco answered, ignoring Harry's glare.

"What? Do you realize how dangerous something like that could be? I'm disappointed in both of you for not coming directly to Severus or myself," Her frown seemed to deepen. "I've half a mind to floo your mother Draco, I was planning on speaking with her later anyway."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but the Professors eyes suddenly moved to the clock and she sighed. "Get to class, both of you. No sense in you missing anymore than you already have, I'll send along notes."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks for all of the reviews:) I'll try to update as often as possible. I have to admit that it's likely to be sparse though, I'm on cast at a Renaissance Festival that starts in a month so a lot of August is going to be very (veryvery) busy getting ready and September and October with actually doing it. Classes are also starting up soon.

Promise it won't three months. I'll find spare time to hopefully get a couple things up.

* * *

Classes seemed to fly by that day but neither boy was to into it, Maeras disappointed look seemed to be burned into both boys minds. Unfortunately there was very little that could be done about it and before either boy knew it, it was the morning of the Quidditch match. They were tromping out of the Great Hall with Hermione when Harry heard the whispered voice again and froze, "There! It's the voice again! Didn't you hear it?" Draco shook his head, continuing forward while Hermione drew in a sharp breath.

"Harry! I've got to go to the library!" She turned and shot up the stairs, leaving Harry staring after her unsure if he should follow or not. Shrugging he turned to follow Draco, they had to get ready for the match.

The Slytherins pulled on their green robes, moving onto the field to loud applause from their own house and hissing from the Gryffindors. The Lions stood on the other side of the field, Wood waving his arms wildly as he gave a 'pep' talk. Madam Hooch released the balls and the teams were just mounting their brooms when Professor McGonagall came running onto the field.

She lifted her wand, muttering a spell and her voice suddenly resounded around the Quidditch pitch, "This match has been cancelled. All students are to immediately return to their common rooms, where their Head of House will give them further information." There were boos and Wood ran towards her complaining but she ignored him, turning to look at the Slytherin team. "Mr. Flint please escort Mssrs Potter and Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." With that she turned a strode after her own House.

The boys handed off their brooms to fellow team members before walking silently to the infirmary, a feeling a dread seemed to hang over all three of them. Flint pushed the door open and both Harry and Draco drew a sharp breath. Madame Pomphrey was leaning over the still, stone like form of Hermione. Another girl lay still in the bed beside her. Professor Snape looked up from where he sat next to her bed, looking more tired than they had ever seen him.

"Thank you Mr. Flint," He said as he stood. "If you don't mind staying to escort them down to the common room in a moment." Marcus nodded, his eyes on Hermione before he moved away to give the group some privacy. "She was found near the library, I don't suppose you know why she was there? Or why she had this?" The Professor held out a small compact mirror.

They shared a glance before both murmuring out a no and Severus sighed, "I see. I will keep you updated on any progress with Miss Granger, in the mean time go down to the common room with Mr. Flint."

Maera came to a stop in front of the large wrought iron gates of Malfoy manor, the snakes on the gate slithered apart in recognition and she started up the path to the manor. The doors opened for her and a house elf in a ratty looking pillowcase, it stared at her with large eyes before speaking in its high voice, "Master and Mistress is expecting Mistress Snape. Dobby is taking Mistress Snape to them now."

She gave the little elf a nod, following him to the sitting room where the doors again opened for her and he squeaked out, "Mistress Snape to see Master and Mistress." He turned to leave the room, as Lucius preferred for the elves not to pop in and out of his presence.

"Thank you, Dobby." Maera said before the elf was completely out of the room, his ears perked up slightly and he paused before the door behind him.

"I have no idea why you favor them so," Narcissa said, shaking her head fondly at her cousin before standing with a warm smile.

"Perhaps someday it will pay off," She answered, accepting a hug with a smile of her own.

"Perhaps. Now tell me, how has Draco been doing in classes? He writes in his letters of course but you never know what could be left out. I know I left out a few things in my letters," Narcissa asked, as Maera joined her to sit of the sofa.

"He is doing very well in his classes; however I'm afraid this isn't really a social visit. Draco and one of his friend stumbled upon something that I have to admit has me concerned. I know that I've heard of something like it before but I can't seem to remember." She sighed, glancing up at Lucius and Narcissa. "And with all of the attacks I haven't had the time to go to Grimmauld to check the library and Severus and I haven't seen each other much."

"So bad that you would have to check there," Narcissa frowned. "And Draco handled it?"

"Yes, I had it at one point but after running various spells over it and finding nothing... well, I gave it to a student." She admitted, turning her gaze to the fire. "That was a mistake of course; it seemed so familiar when I looked at it."

"What exactly was this object?" Lucius asked, it seemed she had managed to peak his curiosity.

"A diary. Very simple, bound in black leather with the initials T.M. Riddle," Maeras eyes narrowed as Lucius stiffened ever so slightly but said nothing. "Draco told me that it wrote back and pulled one of the boys into a memory from 50 years ago. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The boy who was pulled into the book told me he felt compelled to write in it. I can't think of any sort of spell that could do that, but I am sure that I learned about something like this as a child. I would think something like that would be very dark, and would like to make sure that it won't have any lasting effect on the children. Do you have any ideas?" Her eyes locked on Lucius, who stared back for a moment before turning to his wife.

"Narcissa, would you get that book I've been meaning to owl to Severus? I believe I left it in my office," Lucius asked her and she nodded in understanding. They watched her leave, "I have your oath that you won't mention my name in relation to this diary?"

"On my magic," She answered and Lucius turned back to face her. He gave her an evaluating look and she sighed. "Lucius, I may not be the most traditional of purebloods but if there is one belief I have always followed it is that family stays together. Whether you like it or not that includes you."

"I put the diary in the youngest Weasley's books in Diagon Alley. Much like you, I knew there was something strange about it but couldn't quite place my finger on what. As I am sure you've heard, the Ministry raided the Manor not long ago and since I wasn't sure about the book I had to get rid of it."

"How did you come by the diary?" She asked and when he turned and gave her a sharp look she tensed, "Lucius, who gave you that diary?"

"The Dark Lord. He gave it to me for safe keeping, a few of the others were also given items," He answered, turning his eyes to the flames.

Maera drew in a sharp breath at that but before she could speak the floo flared green and as Lucius allowed access, Severus's head appeared in the flames. "There has been another attack, Lucius. A Slytherin and Ravenclaw, could you send my wife through? I'm afraid there are some rather upset students who could use her."


	18. Chapter 18

I lied I'm sorry. This is also kind of rushed and choppy but I honestly didn't want to pull it out when there isn't much going on. This gets me where I need to be.

As always any reviews are appreciated!

Also, I unfortunately still don't own Harry Potter. I didn't even get a pottermore account.

* * *

After managing to calm down the entirety of Slytherin house, Maera found herself stalking down the hallway through the grounds and down to Hagrids hut. The half giant opened his door armed with his cross bow and seemed surprised to see her. Stepping inside she ignored his offer for tea before reaching out at the air and pulling. A cloak came away in her hand, revealing the two boys she had been looking for.

"I do not have time for this nonsense. Return to the common room immediately!" Her voice was low, and dangerous. As Harry opened his mouth to protest silver eyes flashed, "I mean it. Severus is waiting just outside. Go to the common room and remain there." The two boys shared a glance before moving outside to meet their Head of House and potions Professor, eyes glued to the ground as his stormy gaze moved to them. Maera watched them from Hagrids doorway until she couldn't see them any longer before turning her gaze to the nervous looking half giant.

"How about I make us some tea Hagrid? Tell me about how the centaurs are doing?" She asked, motioning for him to sit with a gentle smile. Listening to him talk about how things were going in the Forbidden Forest, she was just adding a spoonful of sugar to both mugs when there was a knock at the door. Hagrid startled, knocking over the tea she had just sat in front of him. A quick flick of her wand was the only thing that kept the hot liquid from spilling on him. Hagrid stood, picking up his cross bow before opening the door again.

Severus looked up with a frown when the door to their quarters shut with a snap, when it stayed silent for a few moments he pulled himself to his feet and into the entryway. He paused at the sight of his wife sitting on the floor with her face in her hands before sliding down the wall to join her. Hagrid's boarhound Fang, was curled on the floor next to her.

"They took Hagrid to Azkaban." It was so soft he wasn't entirely sure she had spoken. "And the Governors... Lucius had Albus removed. He's already left."

"Anything else?" He asked, staring back when she finally looked up.

"Am I next Severus? I'm an Heir of Slytherin, I can talk to snakes," Her eyes slid up to her husbands and he nearly cringed at the tears in them. "Am I the next precaution? Are they going to throw me in Azkaban too, add me to the family cell block?" A slightly hysterical giggle escaped at the thought.

Severus sighed, dropping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer. "It would be quite the reunion, however I'm afraid that there is not a chance of it happening. The only reason Fudge can get away with sending Hagrid there as a precaution is because of what he is, you on the other hand have little to worry about. I highly doubt Lucius would ever allow it to happen, could you imagine the temper Narcissa would be in?" He felt himself relax at the slight upwards twitch of her lips. "And I would never allow it to happen either, and as I highly doubt that the fool Fudge could defeat anyone in a duel- much less myself, you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Harry sighed, both he and Draco were trying to figure out what the monster could possibly be. Unfortunately they didn't have much to go on, and had found themselves missing Hermione's amazing deductive abilities. Harry's head snapped upwards at that. Hermione's amazing deductive abilities. She had run to the library, as she often did when she figured something out, only to be found petrified with a hand mirror after having left. Hermione never carried a mirror like that. "Draco! Hermione, she figured it out!"

The blonde looked away from the frozen form of their friend with a frown, "What do you mean?"

"She figured out what's been attacking the students. Why else would she run to the library and then be coming down the halls with a mirror?" Harry said, standing and moving closer to Hermione. His eyes narrowed in concentration, "There! You see that, there's a slip of paper in her hand! Help me get it out."

Thought Draco still looked rather unsure he helped Harry carefully pry the paper from between her fingers. They unfolded it, recognizing it as a page from a book. "Harry," Draco's voice was quiet as they both stared at the words Hermione had written on it. "It makes sense, how has no one seen it before? Basilisks can't stand the crow of a rooster, all of Hagrids roosters were killed. Those voices you were hearing, was the snake traveling through the pipes."

"But everyone's been petrified, no one's died."

"Remember Mrs Norris was found in that flooded hallway, the Creevey boy was taking a picture, Finchly was with the ghost, and Mione had the mirror! They all must've seen reflections or through something!" Both boys were standing by now, "Harry we have-"

McGonagall's voice suddenly filled the school, echoing through the already emptying halls, "All students are to report immediately to their House dormitories. All teachers to the staff room. Immediately, please!"

"-to tell the Professors." They shared a look before shooting out of the Hospital Wing, ignoring Madame Pomfreys call after them not to run.

Maera eyed her husband with something akin to shock, as he looked at Lockhart with a dark sort of glee, "Just is time. A girl has been taken by the monster into the Chamber of Secrets. It seems that you moment has come at last." Had the situation not been so serious she could have laughed.

Lockhart's face went a strange color of white as the other Professors chimed in with agreement. McGonagall sighed after the buffoon had left to "get ready" to face the monster, "Well, now that we have him out of our way. Heads of Houses should go inform their students that the train will be here for them first thing in the morning. Be sure to do a head count. The rest of you please patrol the hallways and make sure no students are out of their dormitories." The professors rose, grim faced to check on the students and hallways.

The walk to the dungeon seemed longer somehow; perhaps it was the silence surrounding them. When they finally reached the common room entrance, the pair simply stood for a moment before Severus finally murmured the password and the wall slid aside. All of the students looked up at their entrance; the older students were thoroughly mixed in with the younger. It was apparent they were trying to offer them some sort of comfort and reassurance. Flint was standing nearest the door; his face was smooth but his eyes reflecting panic. Severus continued forward as Maera stopped next to the boy.

"Marcus? Is something the matter?" She asked frowning as he hesitated.

"Professor, I did the head count of the students and there are two missing." He answered, "I checked the dorm rooms and they weren't in there either."

"I see. Do you know who we're missing?" She asked her stomach filling with dread. "Is it by chance Harry and Draco?" He nodded and Maera felt her knees weaken, dropping into the nearest chair. "Thank you Marcus. Why don't you go on and pack?"

The common room emptied as Severus sent all of the students to pack their things. The potions master, sat silently in the chair nearest her, his long fingers lacing through her own. "Where ever they are I am sure that they'll be fine. Those boys are ridiculously talented when it comes to getting out of tight places."

"Salazar help me, those boys are going to give me a heart attack," She murmured, unable to stop a small smile. Her eyes went wide, "Salazar! Severus, you have a portrait of him in your office!"

"Indeed, I do." Severus frowned, knowing where this was heading. "He will not answer questions about the Chamber."

She was already halfway through the door connecting his office to the common room, "Maybe you aren't asking right." A sly grin had made it's way across her face, and curious her husband stood to follow, standing behind her as he stopped in front of the portrait. Severus couldn't help but stare, seeing the witch next to the founder was like looking at a female version of the man. The only real difference was their eyes.

"Good evening Lord Slytherin." She greeted, unfazed when the man simply gave her a rather bored look. "I am Lady Maera Black-Snape of House Black." She kept her face expressionless as the man sat just a little bit straighter, barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it. "_I was hoping you might answer a few questions for me._"

The founder stood, his eyes gleaming at the sibilant sound. "_What do you wish to know?"_


	19. Chapter 19

Still don't own Harry Potter.

As always any reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Maera arrived in the girl's lavatory a short run later, slightly out of breath. "Myrtle," She called, unsurprised when the ghost appeared from one of the toilets. "Were there students in here?"

"Oh yes Professor," The ghosts shrill voice was grating. "There were those horrible Gryffindor boys, two Slytherins, and that annoying Professor. They went down that sink there."

The witch spun to face the sinks, inspecting them closely, "_Open."_ The tap glowed and begun to spin, the sink moving out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed. She swallowed before mounting her broom and disappearing into the darkness. She landed lightly at the bottom of the pipe, her feet touching the ground as she dismounted caused a small crunching noise. She muttered a cleaning spell over her robes, before casting a _lumos._

Small animal bones littered the floor; she could just make out the shape of foot prints in them. Leaving her broom, she moved to follow them, only to drop to her knees as the entire chamber shook with the sound of falling rocks. Heart clenching, she climbed to her feet moving quickly down the chamber. She could hear shouting; Draco's voice reached her, calling out frantically for Harry. The light on her wand died out as she began to run.

Turning the corner, her eyes narrowed on the group in front of her before she snarled out three stunning spells. The Gryffindor boys hit the floor, Draco spun around relief flickering over his face. He leaned down, pulling his wand from one of the boys' pockets.

"Draco, what happened?" Her eyes flickered to Lockhart, who was looking even more dim than normal.

"Those idiots cornered us on the way to the staff room; they thought I could open the Chamber. Harry ended up opening it, they had this idiot hostage." He nodded towards Lockhart, "We made it this far before he managed to get a hold of Weasley's wand, he was going to wipe our memories but the spell backfired. Harry's on the other side of these rocks, he said he was going to keep going. See if he could help the Weasley girl, since none of this is really her fault."

Maera swallowed, looking at the rock in front of her. "Draco, I need you to go back to the entrance, I left my broom. Get out of here, I'm going to go after Harry but I need to know you're safe."

The blonde hesitated, but did as she said. Once he was gone she turned her wand on Lockhart, stunning the man. Setting up a shield over both him and the Gryffindor students, she faced the rock. The spells came out in fast hisses, birch wand moving in complex patterns. The rock shifted, moving back into the correct shape. The witch continued forward, forcing back exhaustion.

Harry swallowed hard as he dropped to his knees, pulling Ginny into his lap and moving hair away from the girls face. Her skin was pale, giving off a bluish hue and she was cold to the touch. He would have believed she was dead if not for the slow rise and fall of her chest. A gentle shake and her head lolled to the side, "Ginny? Ginny? Please wake up."

"She won't wake," Harry started at the soft voice, spinning on his knees to face the voice. A tall, handsome boy was leaning calmly against the nearest pillar, watching. He was blurry, as though Harry was looking at him without glasses but he was recognizable all the same.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" The boy nodded eyes still on Harry's face. "Why? Why won't she wake?" Riddle smirked, his eyes glinting as he opened his mouth. Harry listened to his tale with mounting horror.

Maera stood, just outside the arch of the chamber, frozen for but a second at the sight of the monstrous serpent in front of her godson. He moved, running blindly and she found her senses as he tripped, landing on the wet stone floor. She ran into the chamber, ignoring Ginny and the boy, "_STOP! Do not harm him!"_

The boy spun to face her, shock warring with anger as the basilisk froze, turning its head to the woman. "_What are you doing? Kill him! Kill the boy!"_ The snake remained unmovable, it's gaze locked on Maera, tongue flicking in and out.

"Tom Riddle," Maera said evenly, her eyes on Harry as the boy pulled himself to his feet. They moved to the young dark lord, as he spun Harry's wand between his long fingers. "I see you escaped your diary."

"Black," His eyes were angry, calculating. "How is it you control the basilisk? Only-"

"Slytherin's heir can control her? Indeed," Maera smirked. "I am Salazar Slytherin's heir, which would, of course, make me the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin." Her smirk grew more pronounced, as the boys anger grew.

"You lie," Tom Riddle's voice was like ice, as he raised Harry's wand.

"No," She smirked, lifting her own wand. "You think Salazar, who by your own account cared deeply for blood purity would ever allow a halfblood to lead his most Noble House?" Her voice was calm, and slightly mocking. It made him all the angrier.

It was enough, a spell shot from the holly and phoenix feather wand. She side stepped it, returning fire and acting surprised as it went through him instead of hitting him. He sent two spells in rapid succession the next time, one at her and another directly at Harry who had managed to pull Ginny into a corner of the atrium with him. Instead of bothering with herself a bright shield sprung up in front of the children. The one that hit her was a cutting curse and she paid it little mind, as she planned her next move.

_"Protect those students." _She hissed, unsurprised when the snake coiled itself around both Ginny and Harry. She and Tom were circling now and she hoped her plan worked. She leveled her wand at where they had entered the room, throwing up the strongest shield charm knew. It was a dark spell, but she hardly cared. Tom hissed another spell out at the same moment that she did.

"_Fiendfyre_!" Without taking the time to enjoy the horrified look on the ghostly boys face she turned and dove into the waiting coils of the basilisk. The great snake curled tightly around them, as screams rang throughout the chamber.


	20. Chapter 20

I felt bad about the length and wait of the last chapter... so I made myself focus and ignored my homework.

I still don't own Harry Potter. I still really appreciate reviews, they make me smile.

* * *

If Severus had ever doubted how he was going to die, he now had a very good idea of it. His wife was going to kill him. Not physically, oh no, she was going to put herself into dangerous situations until his heart finally gave out. He wasn't even going to get started on Harry and Draco.

The Chamber had closed itself after Draco had flown out using his wife's broom and so he had found himself standing in a girls bathroom with Albus, Minerva, and Madame Pomphrey for over an hour. Finally, finally the sink had slid aside and his wife and Harry had stepped off of some sort of platform into the room, three Gryffindor boys stumbling off behind them along with a thoroughly obliviated Lockhart. Ginny Weasley was easily transferred from the conjured floating stretcher Maera had her on into the care of Madame Pomphrey, as the Gryffindor boys were marched away by their beyond angry Head of House. His wife had collapsed as soon as the sink was sealed behind her.

When he walked into the hospital wing for the second day, the familiar voice arguing with Madame Pomphrey that she was perfectly fine sent relief coursing through him.

That night found the entire group gathered once more, Dumbledore had decided that to hear to full story it would be best to wait for Maera. And so all who had been involved found themselves sitting together in his office.

"I should like to know how exactly you and Draco ended up in the Chamber, Harry." Albus began, his eyes sweeping the occupants of them room.

"Er, well. Draco and I were in the hospital wing visiting Hermione when I noticed that she had a slip of paper in her hand. We managed to get it and it was actually a part of a page from one of the library books. It was about basilisks. Hermione had figured out what was petrifying the students. We were on our way to the staff room to tell you when those three," he gestured to the Gryffindor boys. "Disarmed us and forced us to the girls bathroom. They thought Draco would be able to open the Chamber and when he said he couldn't they threatened him, so I... I opened it. They forced us and Lockhart down. We made it a ways down the tunnel before Lockhart managed to grab Weasley's arm. He went on about how he was going to obliviate us and leave us all there, when he cast the spell it went back and hit him instead. The tunnel collapsed and I was separated from everyone else, so I went ahead to see if I could find Ginny." Here he glanced to the girl; she was still pale and looked rather dejected.

Maera picked up the story at his pause, "Ginny had been writing in a diary that was once owned by a sixteen year old boy named Tom Riddle," Here her eyes met with the Headmasters, "He had managed to seal his memories in his diary, with the hope that someone would write in it and he would be able to use them to return as a corporal being. The diary was completely destroyed."

Albus looked to the confused Weasley's, "Very few people are aware that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after school, traveled far and wide, sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the worst of our kind, and underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here." (COS 329)

"You... You mean Ginny was writing t-to _him_?" Mrs. Weasley managed weakly, sinking deeper into her chair.

"_Ginny!_" Mr. Weasley managed. "Haven't I taught you _anything?_ What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself _if you can't see where it keeps its brain?_ Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was _clearly_ full of Dark Magic-" (Still 329)

"Actually Arthur," Maera started. "I had the diary in my possession for a short time and there was nothing obvious about it. I cast numerous revealing charms, and nothing strange came about. I even wrote in it myself for a time, everything I wrote stayed as is.

"Indeed, older and wiser wizards than Ginny have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort. As such there will of course be no punishment; you are welcome to go see your friends Miss Weasley. I am afraid I need your parents for awhile longer." Albus smiled as the girl slipped from the room. "Professor Black, I should like to know more about what happened from you."

"Of course," Maera glanced at Harry and Draco, who looked rather curious themselves. "I was able to find out where the Chamber of Secrets is and immediately went after the students. Myrtle confirmed that they had all entered the Chamber, so I opened it and followed. I found them all after part of the tunnel had collapsed. Ron, Seamus, and Dean were threatening Draco and I was forced to stun all three of them. Lockhart was even more useless than he had already been so I stunned him for his safety. I sent Draco back and cleared the tunnel. I found Harry and Ginny just as Riddle was setting the basilisk on Harry and was able to stop her. I had a short, rather ineffective duel with Riddle. Harry had managed to get Ginny into a corner of the Chamber so I told the basilisk to protect them, set a strong shield at the entrance and cast Fiendfyre at the diary. The basilisk is of course impervious to magic, including magical flames; she protected all of us until it burnt itself out. Then she helped us out of the chamber and to the exit."

"I see," Dumbledore seemed to mull over her story before looking to the Gryffindor boys. "I seem to remember telling you all that the next time you broke any more school rules you would find yourselves in rather a lot of trouble. I am leaving your punishments to Professor McGonagall, as she is your Head of House."

"One hundred points from Gryffindor for going against my orders to remain in your common room and taking two other students hostage," Minerva, though it pained her managed to get the sentence most of the way out before Ron tried to interrupt her. "Each. When the next school year resumes I shall be setting up a detention schedule for each of you with the help of Professors Black and Snape. I will also be sending letters home for your parents Mssrs Finnegan and Thomas. Mrs. Weasley, I trust I needn't worry on that regard?"

The look on Molly's face was enough of an answer. Arthur stood, "Perhaps we could take Ronald home with us Albus?"

After seeing the Weasley's through the floo, Albus turned back to them, only to be interrupted by a sharp knock as Lucius entered the office. Harry gasped as he caught sight of the bandaged creature following behind him, _"Dobby?"_

Lucius glanced sharply at Harry, even as Maera hand gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. Her lips were thin as she looked to the Headmaster, "Headmaster, I believe it's time for the children to head to the feast, if you'll excuse us." She pushed the boys forward as she strode to the door, "Lord Malfoy." Lucius favored her with a nod, before turning furious eyes back to the Headmaster. The door shut behind them, the boys rushed ahead to meet with the newly awaken Hermione.

The rest of the term passed quickly, History of Magic classes were filled with apologetic students, Defense classes had been cancelled, and Lucius Malfoy had been removed as a school governor for a short time anyway. And finally it was time to board the Express. Harry was looking forward to a Dursley free summer, he really should have known better.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't really like this chapter much but needed something in between starting the school year and the end of the last one=/

Don't own Harry Potter.

Also, I would like to thank xX-LadypersoN-Xx for your review. It made my day.

* * *

The summer had started off well enough, Harry was able to spend time with both Hermione and Draco, Maera and Severus had been working on cleaning out Grimmauld Place despite that she didn't want to step foot in the house. The Weasley twins had even visited for a short while when Molly had had enough of them; Maera had given them a long lecture of the importance of subtly before allowing them to work on whatever they were doing in the basement potions lab.

The trouble had started when Severus left the country for a Potions Conference. A Ministry owl had arrived shortly after the man had left; Maera's smile had turned to a deep frown as she read the letter.

"Harry, I have to go to the Ministry." She said, spinning to collect her cloak before penning a quick note and sending it off with Hedwig. "Remember that Kreacher can get you anything you need, I should be back in a few hours. If I'm not have him take you to the school, Minerva will let you stay with her until I get there."

Harry had stared after her before going back the book he had been reading. A few hours later when she hadn't come back he traveled with the house elf to the castle. Instead of Professor McGonagall he found Professor Dumbledore waiting for him. The Headmaster had shortly taken a highly upset Harry to Privet Drive, just in time for Aunt Marge's visit.

Maera, had she known what was happening in her absence likely would have choked the Headmaster. At the moment though she was sitting in a holding cell at the Ministry, suspected of aiding Sirius Black in his escape of Azkaban. By the time she had been reached for an interview her patience had dwindled to near nothing. She was dragged from the cell by a cocky young auror, just out of the academy and put into an interview room where the boy chained her hands to the table. The boy had the nerve to start asking her questions, and she was finding the shade of purple his face was turning fascinating when Madame Bones finally made it into the room.

The woman frowned around her monocle before muttering the spell to release her hands, "Rogers! I don't believe I told you to treat Lady Black as a prisoner. I apologize."

"Quite alright, no fault of yours I'm sure Madame Bones." Maera managed, "I am curious though if it's normal for someone to be summoned for an interview and be put in a holding cell for three days. I have a child to look after, and a husband who is out of the country that I wasn't allowed to contact. I am sure both are beyond worried."

There was a muttering from the auror in the corner that her sharp hearing caught, her silver eyes snapped towards him in a glare that had him flinching.

"I'll thank you to remember that my husband was cleared of his charges, as he was a spy for Albus Dumbledore." She snapped. Madame Bones cleared her throat, directing the boy to leave the room. He did so and another auror took his place.

"Maera, let us talk as freely as we can," Amelia sighed, looking down at the folder in front of her. "As you know Sirius has somehow escaped Azkaban, how we aren't sure. However you are his only visitor, in fact you visited him only a few weeks ago."

"I try to check in on him from time to time," Maera acknowledged. "He's my brother."

"I notice you don't visit Bellatrix. She's your cousin, and if I remember correctly you two were close for a time." Amelia's eyes continued to read through the file.

"Yes, before she went crazy and tortured the Longbottom's into insanity." Maera answered, frowning. "Before she joined Voldemort." She took no pleasure out of Amelia's flinch.

"Yet you visit Sirius who betrayed the Potters and killed Peter Pettigrew? All very good friends of yours." Amelia looked up then, meeting her eyes.

"Yes. As I have always said I believe he's innocent," Maera met her stare head on. "Sirius was not the secret keeper. He never would have betrayed James and Lily. Never would have put Harry in danger. They were more than just our friends, they were our family."

"Sirius was founded guilty of-" Amelia began, but patience gone Maera interrupted.

"Sirius was found guilty of nothing. He was never put on trial, Crouch had him thrown in Azkaban to make it seem as though he was doing something." Maera managed to ground out, "No, I didn't help Sirius out of Azkaban. If that was all, I'd like to go so I can take care of my more than likely distraught teenager and husband." At Amelia's nod she swept out the interview room, traveling to Hogwarts where she found that her godson was not where he should have been.

The closer she got to the Headmasters office the angrier she was, the door was shut when she reached it and she gave one hard knock before throwing it open and entering, Minerva on her heels. Albus frowned as he looked away from Fudge. She had evidently interrupted some sort of meeting, not that she cared.

"If you wouldn't mind-" Albus started, giving her a rather disappointed look over his spectacles.

"Where the hell is my godson?" It came out a snarled demand rather than a question. She wasn't in the mood for his games. Not when it came to Harry. "Where is Harry?"

"With his family," Albus answered calmly, even as the Minister threw her a surprised look. "Cornelius was just telling me he returned the boy there after a bout of accidental magic."

"He what? Oh Salazar," Her anger gave way to panic and she turned to the door. Minerva stepped in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.

"It would probably be for the best if I retrieve him," She gave the younger witch a knowing look. "I'll bring him to your manor shortly." And she was out the door, on her way outside of the wards.

Maera stared after her for a moment, before looking back at Albus and the confused Fudge. "How dare you Albus! You knew that Harry was to never return to that family and you went against my express wishes not once but twice!"

"Ah Albus, if you would excuse me." Fudge managed. "I'm afraid I must be getting back." He disappeared into the floo at Albus' nod.

"Now Maera, the Dursleys are Harrys last living relatives. It's only right that he be with them," Albus answered as soon as Fudge was gone. His serene look did nothing for her temper.

"Those people are no family to Harry. You had no right to send him there in the first place, let alone now. Lily and James expressly stated they didn't want him placed there under any circumstances, but you think you know better than them don't you?" A vase in the corner started to shake and she took a deep breath. "You had no right to make any decisions in regard to Harry, that falls to me and the people I've named if I'm unable. He's not a chess piece; he's a little boy who spent the first 11 years of his life living in a cupboard under the stairs." This pronouncement had more effect than anything she had said so far.

Dumbledore jerked backwards as though she had slapped him, the portraits on the wall who had been listening with disinterest had all snapped to attention, they were whispering to each other.

"Surely not," Albus began weakly, searching for something to say to that. "He must have been exaggerating. They are his family."

"Kreacher." There was a crack and the elf appeared, "I need Harrys Hogwarts letters from first year."

A snap of his long fingers brought a stack of letter tied together with twine, "Does Mistress need anything else?" At her negative answer he was gone. She untied the letters before slapping them down in front of him, Albus picked up the first one with shaking hands.

"There are four bedrooms in the Dursleys house," She said softly. "After that letter they were afraid 'our kind' was watching them and moved him to the smallest, which they had been using as their sons toy room. Harry cooked and cleaned for the whole family. The Dursleys encouraged their son to use him as a punching bag, which he and his gang did."

"They're his family," Albus managed. This time it was more like a shocked pronouncement.

"And Walburga Black was mine. Tobias Snape was Severus'. Family has little to do with how well people are treated, as you should have figured out by now." Maera answered, "Are we done with this Albus? No more trying to send Harry there?"

"The blood wards," He seemed to be trying to choose his words carefully. "They protect the Dursleys as well as Harry. If he doesn't go back there, they will fail."

"Let them. The Death Eaters can have the Dursleys so far as I'm concerned. In fact I rather hope they do," Maera growled, her lips pursed. She heard Phineas Nigellus bark out a laugh behind her and a quiet 'That's my girl!' but kept her eyes on Albus. He looked his age at the moment.

"Alright. Alright," He sighed and she turned to the office door, glad to be done dealing with him. For a while longer at least.


End file.
